


Hera

by jaeminsbooty



Series: Hera [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mark and Donghyuck in an illegal sexual relationship because Donghyuck is 17 and Mark is 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 23,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminsbooty/pseuds/jaeminsbooty
Summary: Jaemin is like the human embodiment of Hera. Motherly, a good spouse, a family guy, and very very petty when he finds out his husband Mark is cheating on him with their neighbor’s 17-year-old son.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno - Relationship, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Series: Hera [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910782
Comments: 11
Kudos: 114





	1. The Texts

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAG THEN IM GONNA TELL YOU AGAIN:
> 
> MARK AND DONGHYUCK ARE IN AN ILLEGAL SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP BECAUSE DONGHYUCK IS 17 AND MARK IS 25!! 
> 
> THEIR RELATIONSHIP WILL BE THE MAIN CONFLICT IN THIS STORY SO IT WILL BE TALKED OUT A LOT!

Jaemin couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw the text messages.

_“God I miss your tight hole.”_   
_“I want to be in you so bad baby.”_   
_“I need you right now.”_

His husband was cheating on him with a 17-year-old. A 17-year old that was Jaemin’s student. A 17-year-old that was their neighbor's son. 

Jaemin was devastated, heartbroken, and above all enraged. He was not going to let Mark get away with this.


	2. Earlier That Day....

Jaemin was ready to leave for work when his phone rang. He smiles when he sees the caller ID.

“Hey Markie, why are you calling me from your work phone?”

Mark chuckles through the phone, “Well I left my phone at home, can you grab it for me? I’ll stop by the school later and we could get lunch too.”

Jaemin’s grin widens, “M’kay, do you remember where you left it?” 

“At the table or in our room.”

Jaemin walks around the house until he finds the phone lying on top of the drawer set. 

“I found it baby, you left it on top of the drawer.”

“Thank you Minnie, I gotta get back to work now. I’ll see you later okay.”

“Okay bye love.”

“Bye bye.”

Jaemin ends the call and puts his phone in his back pocket before grabbing Mark’s phone. 

_Ding._

In what seemed like a second, Jaemin’s world fell apart. 

“Hey daddy, are you free tonight?” - Hyuckie baby 💖

Everything felt numb. It wasn’t real. Nothing is real. It’s just a prank.

“Baby has a surprise for you” - Hyuckie baby 💖

Jaemin quickly types in Mark’s password, 0813

_Incorrect._

Jaemin tries again, 0813

_Incorrect._

Jaemin panics. 0802

_Incorrect, locked for 1 minute._

Jaemin stares at the phone and sees droplets of water sliding down the screen. 

He’s crying? Why is he crying? 

Mark wouldn’t….he can’t….but he did. 

Jaemin drops to the floor a broken cry comes out of his mouth as tears stream down his face.


	3. It Can't Be....

“Okay, class dismissed.” Jaemin says, his voice monotone and face drained. Even his students noticed something was wrong. 

Then Mark comes. Jaemin didn’t know what to do other than flash a fake smile. Mark buys it.

Jaemin tells Mark he put the phone in his bag before ending the call. He even put Mark’s phone on silent. Anything to cover up the fact that he saw the messages. Mark buys that too. 

They’re about to leave when Donghyuck, one of Jaemin’s students, and their neighbor's son, stops in front of them. 

“Hi, Mr.Lee and Professor Lee!” He smiles brightly and waves. Jaemin smiles back, not missing the little sparkle Donghyuck has in his eyes when he turns to look at Jaemin's husband. 

“Hey kiddo, how are you and you’re parents?” Mark asks, arm wrapped around Jaemin’s waist. 

“Good! My parents are doing good too.” Donghyuck smiles, Mark smiles back. It wasn’t a polite smile, not the ones where you lift the ends of your lips and pinch your eyes close for formality. It was the type of smile that reaches his eyes, one that makes his eyes crinkle naturally and shows all his shining teeth. It was the smile Mark had at their wedding. 

“That’s good to hear!” 

_No. It can’t be him, not him Mark._

“Are you guys gonna go out to lunch?” Donghyuck asks innocently. 

_He’s 17 Mark, please not him._

“Yup. Speaking of, we should probably go, we only have an hour.” Mark says as he checks his watch. 

_It’s not him Jaemin, you’re just hallucinating._

Donghyuck nods, “Yeah, I should probably go eat lunch too. Bye Mr.Lee, see you later Professor Lee!” 

_Yeah, it’s not him. Mark wouldn’t go that far._

Jaemin swallows his thoughts and smiles and waves as Donhyuck turns to walk away. 

“Bye Donghyuck.” Jaemin is able to spit out. Mark always smiles and waves. 

“Bye Hyuck.”

_Fuck no._


	4. Vengeful

After school was over, Jaemin sped home. Ignoring all of the assignments that needed to be graded and were calling his name in his desk drawer. 

Jaemin quickly went to check Lee's Facebook, looking for anything related to their son. 

_Happy Birthday to our Sun!_   
_06.06.2019_

Jaemin takes note in his phone, 0606

Next, Jaemin searches up “How to track your teenager's text messages” and spends his entire afternoon downloading apps onto his laptop and phone. 

Jaemin’s initial plan was easy: Send all of Mark's messages to him and be able to see incoming and outcoming messages without Mark knowing. Then, once he has enough, he’ll build his divorce case and divorce him. 

It was simple. 

But Jaemin the more thought about it, the more he didn’t want simple. 

He wanted something grand. Something that would make Donghyuck and Mark remember Jaemin’s name and not try to fuck with him anymore.

So Jaemin thought. He kept thinking until he got mad. So mad that he came up with a plan. 

A plan to absolutely make Mark Lee and his little slut regret ever thinking they could mock Jaemin.


	5. A Few Days Later...

“Hey love, how was your day?” Mark asks after coming home from work. 

“Just peachy.” Jaemin says and flashes Mark a fake smile, “What about you hun?”

“Ehh, normal, nothing too exciting.” Mark sets down his bag and coat. He disappears into their bedroom to change as Jaemin is preparing dinner. 

As Mark was still changing, Jaemin’s phone pops up a notification: TrackApp - 5 new messages from “Mark’s Phone”

Jaemin inhales sharply before entering the app and looking through the messages. 

_“Hey baby, are you home yet?” - Mark_  
_“Yea I just got home.” - Donghyuck_  
_“Today was fun.” - Mark_  
_“You should visit the studio more often….” - Mark_  
_“Oh really?” - Donghyuck_  
_“Guess daddy needs a stress reliever?” - Donghyuck_  
_“Of course baby.” - Mark_

Jaemin continues to read the messages as they flood in. 

_“What about your other stress reliever?” - Donghyuck_  
_“HA” - Mark_  
_“Trust me baby, there’s no other stress reliever, just you” - Mark_  
_“Only me?” - Donghyuck_  
_“Only you” - Mark_  
_“Good” - Donghyuck_  
_“I gotta go daddy see you tmr ;)” - Donghyuck_  
_“Of course baby, see you tmr” - Mark_

Jaemin hears Mark coming back so he quickly turns off the notifications for the app and closes his phone. 

As Jaemin was setting up the table, a pair of arms wrap around his waist and he feels Mark resting his chin on his shoulder. 

“Hey Minnie, what’s for dinner?” Mark asks. 

Jaemin hesitates to answer, but he sucks in all of his anger and smiles, “Your favorite, sticky-rice tangsuyuk.”

Mark's eyes light up, “Really?!” Jaemin purses his lips together and nods, trying to hold together his fake smile. Mark tightens his hug on Jaemin and kisses him on the cheek, “Your cooking’s the best love, thank you.”

_Oh Markie, soon you’ll find out what I’m really best at once I’m done with you and that little slut._


	6. Revenge

“Donghyuck can you please stay after for a bit?” Jaemin says once the bell rings to dismiss the class for the rest of the day. 

Said student looks at Jaemin with confused eyes but nods nonetheless, “Yes sir.”  
After everyone leaves Jaemin gently closes the door and calls Donghyuck up to his desk. 

“Take a seat Donghyuck.”

Donghyuck sits down and fidgets with his hands. “Is there something wrong Professor Lee?”

Jaemin sighs loudly and opens his drawer then takes out a small bag containing a white powder in it. “Can you please explain to me why I found this on the floor under your backpack?”

Donghyuck’s eyes widened, “S-sir that’s not mine!” 

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “Donghyuck, I don’t like liars. Please be honest with me.”

“B-but I am being honest! I’m clean I swear!” Donghyuck’s face is the epitome of panic as he frantically tells Jaemin. 

Jaemin takes another deep breath and looks Donghyuck in the eyes, “Donghyuck. How do I know I can trust you?”

Donghyuck gulps and his breathing becomes heavier, “C-check the cameras!” 

“Classrooms aren’t permitted to have cameras, only the hallways, and common areas.”

“I-I’ll do a drug test!” Donghyuck shouts and stands up.

Jaemin leans back and puts a hand up, “To administer a drug test I would have to run it through the school administration, get your parent’s permission because you’re under 19, and they would have to do a thorough investigation through your personal items to see if any other students are also engaging in this type of behavior Donghyuck, do you really want that?”

Donghyuck has tears threatening to fall, “P-please there m-must be something else, I’m innocent!”

Jaemin sighs once again and signals for Donghyuck to sit down, “Look, Donghyuck. You’re a good kid, your parents are good people. To be honest, I doubted this was yours at first too because you're such a promising student. However, there’s no proof, and the only way to get proof will ruin your reputation and record.”

Donghyuck is heavily breathing now and tears are streaming down his face. “I have a...compromise. I won’t say anything to anyone, however, I can’t just let you go without learning that there are consequences for your actions. So, I’m going to have to fail you for half of the semester.”

“What?!?” Donghyuck stands up, “T-that's not fair! That’s not even mine!” 

“Would you rather get the school administration and your parents involved then have the entire student body gossip about you?” Jaemin says, voice monotone with a hint of a warning. 

Donghyuck’s lips tremble and he slowly shakes his head and takes a seat once again. 

“You’re a good student Donghyuck, one of the best on my entire roster. Failing half of the semester would hurt, yes, but I know you can work hard to bring it up. Besides, half of a semester is only a quarter of the whole year, you still have the rest of the semester to work for at least an A and you can average out to a B okay.” Jaemin fakes empathy in his voice as he takes Donghyuck’s hands into his. 

“This will only be between us, I promise. Do you understand Donghyuck?” Jaemin asks gently to the boy who has his head down and tears dropping onto his knees. 

Nonetheless, Donghyuck nods, “Yes sir.” he says. Jaemin hands him a couple of tissues and comes around to squat down next to Donghyuck and lightly hug him.

“I’m sorry Donghyuck, you need to learn that your actions have consequences. And that you can’t bend over every rule okay.” 

Jaemin slowly lets go of Donghyuck, who eventually leaves once he calmed down. 

After Donghyuck leaves, Jaemin looks at the small bag and smiles. “Stupid little slut.” Jaemin says to himself and goes back to grading assignments.


	7. Revenge

“I’m sorry Minnie, the studio wants me to finish this ASAP. I gotta stay the whole night.” Mark says through the phone.

Jaemin is stone-faced but fakes pity in his voice, “It’s okay Markie, I understand. Just make sure to take care of yourself and grab some dinner okay.”

“Okay love, bye.”

“Bye.”

Jaemin ends that call and closes his eyes, trying to forget the messages he saw earlier. 

_“Mark. I need to see you.” - Donghyuck_  
_“What happened baby?” - Mark_  
_“Shit at school, I don’t want to talk about it.” - Donghyuck_  
_“I just need to see you tonight. Please?” - Donghyuck_  
_“Of course” - Mark_  
_“What time?” - Mark_  
_“I can get my friends to cover for me” - Donghyuck_  
_“Okay” - Mark_  
_“What time are you leaving?” - Mark_  
_“Can I stay the whole night?” - Donghyuck_  
_“Uhh yeah, I’ll work something out.” - Mark_  
_“Okay” - Donghyuck_  
_“Thank you, Markie” - Donghyuck_  
_“Of course” - Mark_  
_“Anything for you baby” - Mark_

Jaemin opens his eyes again and sighs, he looks over at the oven clock. 

It’s 7:38 on a Friday night and all Jaemin can do is mope around about his cheating husband. 

After 2 hours of watching aimless tv shows, Jaemin gets tired. 

Fuck Mark. Fuck Donghyuck. Fuck the two people that made his life miserable. He’s getting his revenge but he’s not satisfied. 

Jaemin lowers the tv volume and starts looking through his friend's social media, friends that he hasn’t seen in what seems like forever. Friends that he hasn’t even talked to about what’s going on in his life. 

He keeps scrolling and watching stories when a particular person comes up. 

“WHOOOOOO” Lucas’s voice resonates as he wraps his arms around Renjun. 

_20h ago._

“MOONSTONE!MOONSTONE!” They all start shouting in what seems like a lavish club. 

Jaemin gets curious and searches up Moonstone on Naver. 

A high-end lavish club, fairly new but already widely successful. 

Jaemin contemplates, Mark will be gone all night, and probably most of the morning too. The club is a long drive away so no one there will recognize Jaemin unless his and Renjuns mutual friends are there. 

Jaemin shakes his head and puts his phone down to watch the tv once again. 

_“Live Life! Take chances! If you don’t do it now, when will you ever?”_

Jaemin sharply inhales. It feels like a sign, is the world telling him to take the risk? Should he take the risk?

_“B-but what if-” “Stop with the buts and what-ifs Sasha! Stop holding yourself back from living life.”_

Fuck it.


	8. Zeus

Jaemin doesn’t know why he decided this was a good idea. 

He’s sitting in at the bar of the oh-so-extravagant “Moonstone” dressed in black short hotpants and a black sparkly see-through dress shirt drinking alone.

Jaemin is still on his first drink, scared of doing something he would really regret, plus he’s a lightweight. 

Already feeling a bit tipsy from drinking half of his cocktail, Jaemin rests his chin on his hand and turns around to soak in the view of his surroundings. 

The entire interior building was painted black with white and silver accents and furniture.

Crowds dancing on the large dance floor in front of the stage holding the DJ booth, small groups, and big groups alike in their own little section of the many rounded booths and couches surrounding the dance floor’s perimeter, some with stripper poles coming from the ceiling to the tables. 

It’s then that Jaemin notices the stairway pushed all the way to the side. It leads all the way up to the second floor that’s so high it overlooks the ground floor. 

From there Jaemin can see that the booths up there were more luxurious, each one having a stripper pole placed right in front of the tables. The booths wrap around two sides of the 2nd floor, one wall has doors which Jaemin presumes are for private elite guests, and the last, is a plain black wall that is lightly decorated with framed pictures. The two walls meet at a hallway that seemingly disappears into a black abyss, nearly directly above where Jaemin was sitting. He wonders what that abyss could hold. 

Before Jaemin could look away, a few figures came out from the dark hallway and Jaemin met eyes with one. Jaemin quickly looks away and shakes his head, the alcohol making his heart race. 

Jaemin tries to take deep breaths but his breath hitches when he feels the body heat close to him. 

“What’s someone as beautiful as you doing here alone?” A deep voice says. 

Jaemin turns and comes face to face to what he concludes is the figure he saw, and the most handsome man he’s ever seen. 

“I..what?” Jaemin asks, very much confused in his tipsy state. 

The stranger moves next to Jaemin, gently takes Jaemin’s hand and brings it closer to his lips, “I said, someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be here alone.” and kisses Jaemins hand. 

“Johnny!” He yells, voice filled with authority, “Yes sir?”, the bartender turns around instantly.

“Put his drink on my tab.” 

“Yes sir,” Johnny says and bows before returning to his previous task. 

Jaemin looks confusingly at the bartender then at the stranger next to him, who’s still holding his hand. Jaemin observes him, the strangers wearing an expensive-looking suit with only a plain white dress shirt unbuttoned at the top (which makes Jaemin internally drool at the sight of his exposed neck and collarbones). But Jaemin notices the minimal Patek Philippe watch on his wrist.

Jaemin isn’t dumb, being around the rich producers that were Mark’s bosses, he’s learned a thing or two from the gossipy spouses that usually pool together when the music producers had a get-together. 

Rolexes are one of the most knocked-off luxury brands for jewelry, if someone has a Rolex it could either be fake, bought after saving up, or another accessory for the filthy rich if its expensive enough.  
If they own a Patek or Richard Millie, oh honey they’re rich rich. 

Jaemin then notices the two rings that litter the strangers' right hands. Two thick metal bands with simple centerpieces. 

Rings aren’t unusual but mostly uncommon because they attract attention, however if there are rings (and expensive ones at that) whoever you’re dealing with could be an attention seeker or dangerous

Finally, Jaemin looks down to see the stranger's shoes, Berluti.

If their shoes, especially a man, are worth more than an average person's paycheck, he’s disgustingly wealthy. 

“Who are you?” Jaemin asks the stranger smirks and once again kisses Jaemin’s hand. 

“Someone who’s very much interested in you. What’s your name beautiful?”

Jaemin slips his hand out of the strangers, “If you think I’m dumb enough to give out my name to a stranger, then get lost.”

The said stranger looks surprised but chuckles, “Okay then beautiful, do you have a nickname I can call you by?” 

Jaemin lifts his head and contemplates, he side-eyes the handsome stranger, “You first.”

The stranger smirks, “Zeus.”

Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “Zeus? Why is that?”

Zeus leans in a bit closer, “Because I’m the king.”

Zeus’s eyes trail down to Jaemin’s lips, “Your turn.” he says before returning to look into Jaemins eyes with a captivating gaze. 

Jaemin turns his head, dragging his view away from Zeus’s eyes. Jaemin thinks, what is a name that would fit him?

Jaemin’s eyes look around until he lands onto the wall of framed pictures once again, and onto a certain picture. Once of elegance, pride, and vengeance. 

Jaemin turns back to the stranger called Zeus and smirks, “Hera.” Jaemin says and gulps down the rest of the drink while keeping eye contact with Zeus, who can only stare at the way Jaemin’s Adam's apple goes up and down, swallowing the drink with no breaks. 

“Then I guess we’re meant to be.” Zeus says. Jaemin finishes his drink and places his glass down.

He scoffs and looks at Zeus with a sad smile, “Not quite.” Zeus tilts his head a bit and furrows his eyebrows and pulls a small pout, “Why not my queen?” 

Jaemin widens his smile and shows Zeus his left hand, “Unfortunately, I’m married to another Zeus already.” 

Zeus raises an eyebrow, “Unfortunately? How so?” 

Jaemin sighs and plays with his empty glass, “If you’re the charming powerful Zeus, then I married the conniving cheating one.” 

Zeus looks at Jaemin with sad eyes and gently takes one of his hands, “Then let me take you away my queen.” 

He starts kissing Jaemins hand and slowly trails kisses up his arm to his nape, then his cheek to his temple, and goes to his forehead to his nose and hovers over Jaemin’s lips. 

“May I?” 

Jaemin bites his lips, he wants this. He actually wants it. He wants this stranger called Zeus to ravish him and pleasure him. 

Jaemin places his hands on Zeus’s blazer and holds onto them tightly, almost pulling him in. 

But he can’t. 

“I’m sorry.”

Zeus looks confused, his eyes full of questions try to meet Jaemin’s but Jaemin’s eyes are closed tightly. 

“I can’t give myself to you before taking myself away from someone else.” Jaemin looks up at Zeus with his long lashes and glassy eyes. “Please understand.”

Zeus places a kiss on Jaemin’s cheek, “Do you want to go somewhere more private then? Nothing will happen I promise.” 

Jaemin doesn’t know why, but he trusts Zeus’s words and nods. 

The beautiful stranger intertwines their hands and leads Jaemin to those sets of stairs, up to the second floor, and down the dark hallway that camouflages into the walls. They stop in front of the large door at the end of the hall. 

The light doesn’t reach this far, only at the beginning of the hallway. This room is meant to be hidden, Jaemin doesn’t know if this should scare him or not. 

Zeus opens the door, turns on the lights, and leads Jaemin into the room. He’s greeted with the sight of an office. 

It is minimal, black walls like the rest of the club, black furniture with silver hardware. Next to the door is a black couch with a glass coffee table near its front. To his left, the wall is covered by a large black bookshelf filled with books, files, and knick-knacks. To his right, a plain black wall with a glass screen overlooking the entire club from, what Jaemin assumes, is above the stage. 

Jaemin turns his head and sees that further into the room was a large black desk facing the door with chairs in the front and one larger one behind it. Finally, on the wall across the door, is floor to ceiling windows that are tinted black and mostly covered by thick black drapes with the exception of the small opening in the middle. 

“Impressed?” Zeus asks, standing close to Jaemin from behind. Jaemin doesn’t respond, instead he walks to the glass screen that overlooks the club. Zeus closes the door and follows Jaemin.

“Can they see us?” Jaemin asks his gaze still at the club-goers below and around the second floor. Zeus shakes his head. 

“Two-way mirror, the other side is tinted.” Zeus’s eyes stay on Jaemin, admiring him as Jaemin admires the scene. 

“Are we above the stage?” Jaemin asks again, and Zeus nods. 

“The lights make it hard for people on the first and second floor to notice a giant black space on the wall, and this site is restricted for people on the second floor,” Zeus says inching closer to Jaemin.

“So people on the second floor can only be in the booths or private rooms?” Jaemin asks, this time turning to meet Zeus’s eyes. 

Zeus nods, now right in front of Jaemin that their shoulders touch. 

“No one can see us.” Zeus reiterates.

“I thought you said nothing will happen.” 

“And nothing will until you say so,” Zeus says. 

Jaemin’s eyes leave Zeus’s to trail down to his lips, then Jaemin turns to walk towards the windows and looks out of the little opening between the curtains. 

The windows are facing the entryway of the club. Jaemin can still see the people waiting in line to come in. 

Zeus follows, “Are these tinted too?” 

Zeus nods, “Tinted black, reflective glaze on the outside so no one can see in, and bulletproof.”

“Bulletproof?” Jaemin raises an eyebrow, “For...extra purposes. I have my hands in many business ventures ” Zeus answers, a playful tone to his voice. 

“Including this club?” Zeus nods, “You’re looking at the founder and owner himself.”

Jaemin nods slowly and he continues to observe the space, slowly walking around with Zeus following him like a wolf stalking its prey. 

Jaemin takes his final destination on the couch. Zeus pours two drinks before taking a seat next to him. Jaemin leans back and closes his eyes, leaning his head on Zeus’s shoulder and taking in his scent. 

Zeus places an arm around Jaemin and plays with his hair while his other hand places one of the drinks in Jaemins hands and takes the other drink on his own. 

“What’s wrong beautiful?” Zeus asks gently. 

“Am I too evil?” Jaemin asks, staying still in his position. “Never.” Jaemin scoffs, “You don’t even know what I’m going to do.”

“Then please inform me.” Zeus brings his arm to wrap around Jaemin’s waist and pulls him closer. 

“I want to make him regret playing with me.” Jaemin says. “How?” Zeus inquires more. 

“I already failed the kid he’s fucking with-” “Kid!?!” 

Jaemin chuckles, “A fucking 17-year-old. He fucked a kid 8 years younger than him. And on top of that, it's one of my students too.” Jaemin grips the glass in his hands and buries himself in Zeus nape. Zeus tightens his grip on Jaemin’s waist. 

“Was it too much? What if it isn’t even his fault? What if Mark did something to him?” Jaemin keeps asking himself. 

“If Mark did do something...then what are you going to do to him?” Zeus asks. Zeus feels a smile against his neck. 

“I’m gonna ruin that fuckers life.” 

Jaemin looks up and the two hold each other's gaze. They both know nothing’s going to happen, even if they both want it, but they also don’t want their night to end. After a long silence, Zeus speaks.

“Want me to drive you home?” 

Jaemin nods, even though he’s always been taught to not trust strangers he can’t help but have faith in Zeus. 

Maybe he was right.

Maybe they were meant to be.


	9. Midnight

Jaemin gets home at around midnight. Too drained from the club he changes into his pajamas and thanks to his past self for only wearing mascara instead of a full face of makeup. 

Once he’s in his cold bed he closes his eyes and replays the few moments that happened just a few minutes ago in the car Zeus drove him home with. 

_“Here take this.” Zeus says and hands him a business card. Jaemin looks at it and sees a number with the name crossed off with a black marker._

_“What’s this?” Jaemin asks, “My business card, call me once you finish taking care of your business.”_

_Jaemin looks at the card then back at Zeus, “We’ll see.” Zeus smirks and watches as Jaemin leaves the car and walks to his door._

Jaemin shakes his head. 

Zeus seems dangerous. He’s someone Jaemin probably shouldn’t associate himself with. Jaemin take


	10. Deal

2 weeks have passed since Jaemin met Zeus. He hasn’t done anything further in his revenge, he had planned on just waiting. Piling up all of the messages exchanged between Mark and Donghyuck to finally just get rid of Mark from his life. 

But waiting was boring. Waiting made Jaemin impatient, made him want to hurriedly do something. Whether it be exposing their relationship to the entire school and have the joy of seeing Mark arrested for defiling a minor or blackmailing Mark for all of his money. But that would be too easy. 

Jaemin wanted a build-up. A slow torturous build-up of pain. And once Jaemin was done, they wouldn’t even want to speak to one another. 

Jaemin sighs as leans back on the kitchen table chair. 

Mark was out, actually working this time, as Jaemin saw no texts exchanged between the two. It was a normal Thursday afternoon, where Jaemin would come home and grade assignments until an hour before Mark would come home and Jaemin would cook dinner for them. 

But his thoughts drifted once he got to Donghyuck’s paper. The guilt ate him up for what he did to the younger. Then Jaemin’s thoughts drifted to the event that took place 2 weeks prior. When he met the oh so mysterious Zeus. Then his thoughts drifted to the little card hidden in his pants that had Zeus’s number on it. 

That’s how Jaemin found himself standing in his bedroom dialing an unknown number and waiting to hear the same deep voice that made his heart race. 

“Hello?” Jaemin’s breath hitches. He doesn’t know what to say. This voice isn’t Zeus’s. 

“Who’s this?” His voice isn’t the same, maybe Zeus tricked him. Of course, someone with his arua was probably just toying with Jaemin in hopes of getting a good fuck. 

Jaemin hears shuffling on the other line and is about to hang up when he hears it.   
“Hera?” 

Jaemin freezes.

“Beautiful is that you?”

“Yes,” Jaemin says quietly and coughs a bit to clear his throat. 

“I mean yes, it’s me.” Jaemin says no more clearly. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure of hearing your voice sweetheart?” Jaemin hesitates to respond, taken aback by Zeus’s words. 

No one, not even Mark, has ever talked to him in such a way. 

“Umm, I just….I was wondering if you could do something….for me.” Jaemin starts out slowly.

“Are you done taking care of your….other business?” Zeus asks. 

“Well, actually, that’s why I called. You said you have your hands in many businesses, so, I was wondering if you could….possibly….help me out?” Jaemin's voice pitches a bit higher and he smiles a bit when he hears a low chuckle from the phone. 

“Well, since the queen has asked so nicely, I’ll ask this: what do I get in return?” 

Fuck.

Jaemin didn’t think this far. What’s something that Jaemin could offer to a man who, he presumes, could probably get almost anything he wants. 

He hesitates to answer, but when he does it’s loud and clear. 

“Me.”

There’s a pause. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, but I can’t agree with that.”

“Why not?” 

“Because you are not an object to be agreed upon but a prize I so desperately want to have.”

Jaemin doesn’t know if that’s a compliment or a challenge, but he’s not backing down. 

“Well then, how about this, in return for your favor….you’ll get a piece of my time to see if you deserve the prize.”

There’s another pause. Longer than the last and thicker with tension. 

“Then you have a deal.”


	11. Exchange

The exchange would be simple. 

_Walk, bump, drop, pickup, walk._

5 easy steps. 

_Oh and don’t get caught._

Jaemin didn’t know why but his heart was racing, he’s never done something like this before. 

Jaemin gets out of his car and walks towards the entrance of the diner with his grade book in hand and laptop bag slung on his shoulder. 

_Walk, just walk normally._

Then, he falls. 

_Drop._

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” A strange voice says. Jaemin looks up to see a dainty teen boy, who squats down and helps Jaemin pick up his items. Jaemin smiles. 

“It’s alright.”

The two stand and the teen gives Jaemin back his belongings, “Thank you.” Jaemin says, “No problem, and sorry again.” the teen boy says. 

_Pickup._

Jaemin nods and walks into the diner as the teen walks in the opposite direction. 

_Walk._

Jaemin spends an hour grading aimless assignments and munching on fries before he sees Mark sitting down across from him. 

“Hey, love.” Mark says and Jaemin smiles and starts putting his work away. 

“How come you wanted to eat out tonight?” Mark asks as the waitress comes and hands them menus. 

Jaemin scans the menu, “Oh nothing, just heard this place was good from one of the other teachers so I wanted to try it out since you were finally free.” 

Jaemin looks up and smiles at Mark, Mark nods and goes back to looking at the menu. 

Jaemin keeps his smile on, because for the first time ever since he found out, he finally felt satisfied.


	12. Mercy

“Finally, your papers are due next week and the extra credit is now moved to Tuesday instead of Wednesday. Class dismissed.” Jaemin says and his kids rush out ready to leave for the day. 

“Donghyuck,” said teen, looking up from his desk to look at Jaemin, almost with fear in his eyes, “Can I see you for a sec?” Donghyuck reluctantly nods and waves at his friends to wait for him outside. 

After everyone leaves Jaemin leans on the front of his desk as Donghyuck stands in front of him but can’t bring himself to look at Jaemin, rather he looks at his hands. 

“Over the past few weeks, I’ve had time to think about our last….conversation.” Jaemin starts out. Donghyuck slightly winces at the thought. 

“I’ve decided to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

Donghyuck’s head whips up. 

“W-what?” 

Jaemin gives Donghyuck a smile, a genuinely warm smile, “Over the past few weeks I’ve been thinking and it was wrong of me to put such blame on you for something of that level and for me to punish you so harshly for something that I didn’t know the full story on was unjust. I’m sorry,”

Donghyuck is in shock, no words leave his mouth as he stares at Jaemin with glassy eyes. 

“I’ve returned your grades to how they were before so please, stop stressing yourself out Donghyuck.” 

Donghyuck nods and steps forward to take Jaemins hands and bow, “Thank you, Professor Lee, thank you!” 

Jaemin chuckles and squeezes his hands, “Please, don’t thank me, I just did what was right.”

Donghyuck stands up straight once again, “You’re a lifesaver, Professor Lee.” 

Jaemin nods and watches as Donghyuck happily rushes out of the room. 

Jaemin takes a deep breath and looks back down at his desk, where a small framed picture of him and Mark stand. Jaemin picks it up and stares at the picture of Mark.

“Oh Markie, what am I going to do with you?”


	13. Tea

It was a random Saturday when Jaemin had to drop by the school. His intentions were innocent; he had forgotten the stack of extra credit papers that he needed to grade. 

Jaemin unlocks his desk and grabs his papers, ready to go about his day when he hears his name being called out as he walks through the hallway. 

“Professor Lee!” Jaemin looks up.

He sees Donghyuck with two other friends, all three were some of his top students, so naturally, Jaemin forces a smile. 

“Hey, kids!” Jaemin says and waves towards their direction as they get closer. 

“What are you doing here Professor Lee?” Jihan, a smart and extroverted girl, asked. 

“Oh I just came to grab some papers, why are you kids here?” Jaemin asked. 

“The entire Student Council is here today for the green day planting activity! We’ve been planting new plants all around the school all day.” Gohyun, a bright but shy boy, responded. 

Jaemin hums and nods, “Well keep up the good work!” 

All three kids nod and wave goodbye to Jaemin who walks his way to the parking lot. 

Then it hit him. 

Jaemin had left his phone on his desk. 

Jaemin groans and leaves all of his papers in his car to walk back into the school. This time, Jaemin goes through the back stairs as it was quicker and his classroom was on the second floor. 

Jaemin opened the heavy metal doors to get to the second floor. There’s a small hallway that he has to walk through before getting to one of the main hallways. 

Before he can turn out to the hallway, he hears it. 

“I can’t believe you can still look Professor Lee in the eyes after being fucked by his husband for months.” Jihan’s voice says. 

Jaemin freezes. His heart is racing, daring to jump out. 

Jaemin can’t see them, but it sounded like they were getting stuff from the nearest classroom, which belonged to Professor Kim Doyoung, the Student Council sponsor. 

“How can I not? I’d love to see his face once he realizes that I bagged his husband.” Donghyuck’s voice rings in his ears like a gunshot. 

“What the fuck Hyuck, Professor Lee never did anything to you.” Gohyun says and Donghyuck scoffs. 

“Never did anything to me? He tried to accuse me of being on some meth and failed me for half of the semester, good thing I was able to pull out some tears and got him to feel guilty enough to pass me again.” Both Donghyuck and Jihan laugh while Gohyun just sighs. 

“Well, he’s not wrong when he accused you of being on something, just not meth.” Jihan adds and a light slap is heard.

“Shut up bitch as if we aren’t all high on weed after school.” Donghyuck says playfully. 

“Speaking of, Gohyun, your place? The usual right?” Donghyuck says and Gohyun sighs once again, “Yeah.” he says with a monotone voice. 

“Awww is our Hyunnie still sad that I rejected him?” Donghyuck says mockingly and Jihan giggles.

Gohyun groans, “No, just confused on when you started having a kink for hags.” 

Jihan bursts out laughing but is quickly stopped when Donghyuck slaps Gohyun. 

There’s a deafening silence until Donghyuck speaks in a crisp cold voice.

“Don’t be a fucking bitch about things you can’t have.”

Gohyun sighs once more. 

“Besides, I’m only sleeping with him because he's a music producer.”

_What._

“But at least he knows how to not piss me off.” Donghyuck finishes and slowly his footsteps get farther from Jaemin’s spot. 

“You okay?” Jihan asks quietly. 

“Yeah.” Gohyun whispers.

“Go after him, you know how he gets.” Gohyun says and Jaemin hears footsteps running farther from his spot. 

Jaemin hears nothing at first, it’s dead quiet. 

_Bang._

Jaemin jumps and covers his mouth to make sure he wasn’t heard. 

Gohyun had punched the lockers that were located across the classroom, causing a loud wave of sound to bounce off the walls of the entire hall. 

Then his footsteps get harder to hear. They get softer and softer until Jaemin can’t hear them anymore. 

Jaemin waits, he doesn’t dare take a step for the next few minutes. 

Finally, after 10 or so minutes have passed, Jam=emin slowly inches closer to the main hall and peeks out to see if no one was there. 

Thankfully, he was alone. 

In a rush, Jaemin sprints to his classroom to grab his phone and makes his way out. This time using the second set of backstairs to avoid running into the three students. 

Jaemin practically jumps into his car once he reaches it. His heart racing and mind spinning. 

Jaemin holds his phone to his chest, tightly gripping it to make sure his senses were all real and not part of some messed up dream. 

He doesn’t know what to do, he doesn’t know what to think. 

A ding from Jaemin’s phone makes him jump and almost hit his head. 

_1 New Message from “Markie 💖💖”_

Jaemin opens his phone to see the message. 

_“Hey love, I’m going to be home late tonight. Don’t wait up for me okay.” - Mark_

Jaemin doesn’t need to check the TrackApp messages to know that Mark was probably meeting with Donghyuck tonight, probably due to the events that he just witnessed. 

Jaemin doesn’t respond. Instead, he closes his eyes and takes in deep breaths to calm himself. 

_Zeus._

Jaemin’s mind hesitates but his body moves on its own, fingers already going to press the contact number. 

_Ring._

_Ring._

“Hello?”

“Hi,” he says weakly. 

“Is something wrong sweetheart?” Zeus asks, his tone laced with concern.

“No...just….” Jaemin takes another deep breath, “Can I come to the club?”

“Right now?” Zeus’s voice sounds surprised.

“I just need to see you...please.” Jaemin’s voice was quiet, desperate almost. Something Jaemin always told himself was to be careful around Zeus, he barely knew the man, and even if Zeus did help him, Jaemin still knew nothing about him. 

But Zeus was the only one who knew, the only person Jaemin had told of his revenge plot. He was the only person Jaemin felt safe enough to turn to in this situation. 

“Of course.”

Jaemin lets out a breath of relief he didn’t even know he was holding. 

“But,” Jaemin stops, “I’m not stopping by the club today, would it be alright for you to come to my home?”

Jaemin’s mind goes blank, he doesn't respond, he doesn’t know what to say.

“My Queen?”

Those two words snap Jaemin out of his thoughts. The two words that are starting to make his heart melt, his eyes soften. 

Jaemin takes a deep breath and lets a small smile danced on his lips. 

“Send me the address, I’m on my way.”


	14. Background

Jaemin doesn’t know if he should be surprised or not when the address Zeus sends him leads through the wealthiest part of Seoul, past a dense small forest, and up a one-way driveway that’s blocked by a concrete wall with two blocks of metal reinforced by metal bars for the gates. 

The only part of the house that Jaemin can see is the top part of the house that looms past the gates.

Jaemin reaches the gate and stops, he looks for an intercom that he can drive by and ring but a figure comes out of the side of the wall and Jaemin jumps. 

The figure is a person in an all-black suit with an earpiece that runs through the back of his neck. As he comes closer, Jaemin can see a gun poking out from a halter attached to his hip. 

The person knocks on Jaemin’s window and Jaemin pulls it down slightly, just enough so they can communicate. 

“Name?” The person asks. 

“N-” Jaemin stops himself, he almost forgot. 

“Hera.” 

The person looks at Jaemin with a hint of suspicion but nods and walks away. 

Jaemin puts up his window once again and sees the person talking into the sleeve. Then, the gates open and the person signals for Jaemin to drive in. 

Jaemin does so slowly, taking in the scenery that appears before him. 

The small road was big enough to fit either two small cars or one large one, it was a one-way path that was placed in the middle of a large green field littered with nicely trimmed bushes. As Jaemin drove further in, the field turned into a garden, to his right was one full of life-sized statues and a birdbath and bench near the front, to his left was a garden dedicated to an array of beautiful flowers that decorated a large gazebo, which was placed at the edge of a small lake so one side overlooks it. Finally, Jaemin gets into view of the house.

The road divides into two, circling around a large fountain in the center, Jaemin makes a right turn and follows the road around the fountain. 

He’s greeted with the sight of the large house that’s placed on top of the shallow hill landscape, wide stairs lead up to the front door, and tall bushes sprinkled with flowers surround the perimeter of the house. 

Despite the fairytale Esque scenery, what caches Jaemin’s eyes the most is the amount of black-suited men, just like the one at the gate, that were littered around the house. One standing at almost every window and entry point. 

Jaemin was too captivated to realize that a person had come by his side of the car and knocked on the door. 

Jaemin flinches a bit but unlocks his car, the person wasn’t a guard from what Jaemin sees. They’re dressed in a traditional black suit with a white dress shirt buttoned to the top. The person opens the door for Jaemin to step out and escorts Jaemin around his car to the base of the steps. 

From there, Jaemin is greeted by a tall handsome man in a light grey suit with a navy blue dress shirt. 

Suddenly, Jaemin becomes conscious that he’s in just a pair of jeans and a fitted black shirt.

This person bows to Jaemin, “Welcome to the residency Sir, my name is Jung Jaehyun, secretary to the master. Please follow me.” 

_Master? What the-_

“B-but what about my car?” Jaemin says and turns around, only to see that it and the person who had opened the door for him were gone. 

Jaemin turns back to look at Jaehyun who has a playful smile on his lips, “Don’t worry Sir, we’ve taken care of it.” 

Jaemin slowly nods and follows Jaehyun up the steps to the front door, the two massive engraved blocks of wood and hardware, which are being held open by one guard on each side. 

Jaehyun briskly passes them by and Jaemin follows suit. 

After the two enter, the doors close. Jaemin doesn’t have time to gawk at the interior when Jaehyun starts moving around. 

“I apologize for the informality sir, usually we have maids to take care of this right away, however, the staff here are given the weekends off.” Jaehyun says as he takes off his shoes and slips on house slippers that were next to the door. 

Jaemin stares at him, “May I have your shoes?” Jaehyun asks as if it’s a normal question. 

Jaemin nods and takes off his shoes. He’s about to bend down to pick them up but Jaehyun beats him to it. 

“Please wait here while I go grab a new pair of house slippe-”

“No need Jaehyun, I already have a pair.” A voice booms through the air. 

Jaemin’s head whips up to meet the eyes of the man that caused him to be here in the first place. 

Zeus smiles as he walks down the grand stairway, one hand holding up a pair of house slippers. 

Jaemin smiles back, feeling relief at the sight of his face, and comfort from the fact that the most important man in the room is only in a pair of grey sweats and a black t-shirt.

Jaehyun bows his head down, “Yes Sir.” he says. 

“You can go now Jaehyun, I’ll take care of my guest.” 

Jaehyun nods and gives a quick head bow to Jaemin before disappearing within the house, his footsteps echo as he walks until they stop. 

Suddenly, Jaemin feels him get closer, and before he knows it Zeus is on one knee, gently placing the slippers on Jaemin’s feet. 

He stands up in front of Jaemin and takes both of his hands and places a kiss on both while keeping eye contact with Jaemin. 

Jaemin smiles and wraps his arms around Zeus’s waist, pulling him in close. 

Zeus happily complies by putting one arm around Jaemin’s waist and the other behind his neck. 

“Why did you need to see me so urgently today beautiful?”

Jaemin shakes his head and sighs, “Something happened, I learned some new things and I don’t know how to think.”

Jaemin pulls back a bit to look up at Zeus. He rubs his thumbs on Jaemin’s back and the base of his neck in an attempt to comfort Jaemin. 

“Do you want to sit down and talk about it?” 

Jaemin nods and Zeus takes his hands and leads him up the right stairway onto the second floor. Once on the second floor, Jaemin is led down a hall and into one of the many rooms. 

From what Jaemin can see, it was Zeus’s study. Contrary to his sleek modern office at the club, this one was more traditional. 

The door was placed in a plain red velvet colored wall. Across from it was a beautifully carved wooden desk with a large wood cushioned chair behind it. In the middle of the room, a large couch comfortably placed against the wall with a small coffee table in the front. It was perfectly aligned with the tv on the left wall of the room, which Jaemin can see is an entire wall that’s actually a floor to ceiling bookshelf, with the exception of the tv that was placed in the middle. 

Zeus leads Jaemin to the couch and the two sit down. Zeus pulls Jaemin into his arms and places a kiss on his temple. 

“What happened sweetheart?” 

Jaemin slumps against Zeus’s chest and lets everything out. The events he saw, the overwhelming emotions he felt, it was as if he was a dam, and Zeus had finally opened Jaemin and all of the tension he was holding back came rushing out. 

Once Jaemin was done, he was now fully on the older’s lap, gripping his t-shirt for dear life. 

Zeus had one arm wrapped around Jaemin’s waist, holding him tight, and the other wrapped around his upper body, rubbing up and down on his back to soothe him. 

“I just-......I can’t believe they played me….they both played me, mocked me. Am I that weak? That insignificant?” Jaemin’s breath gets heavier and heavier. 

Zeus has to softly shush him, cup his face and place gentle kisses on his face, “You’re not weak, you’re anything but weak.”

Jaemin laughs and nods, “Yeah, I’m stupid.”

“That’s not what I meant.” 

Zeus brings Jaemin’s face up, the two stare at each other, getting lost in each other’s eyes, captivated by each other’s scent. 

They get closer and closer, their noses brush against each other, their lips a breath apart. 

Jaemin stops, realizing what he’s about to do. 

“I-i should go.”

Jaemin hastily gets off of Zeus and makes a beeline for the door. 

“Hera wait!”

Zeus gets up and runs after him, quickly catching up to the distraught Jaemin and stops him by back-hugging him. 

“Please. Don’t go.” He says breathlessly. 

Jaemin shakes his head and tries to pry the strong arms off of him. 

“I don’t know why I came here, I don’t know why I thought that this, the revenge plot, or anything was a good idea.” Jaemin says as tears slowly fall down his face. 

“Please don’t say that it’s just the panic taking over.” 

Jaemin starts clawing at Zeus’s hands to pry them off. 

“I don’t know you, I don’t know why I’m here, and I don’t doubt you’ve probably done 10 background checks on me and know every single thing about my life while I’m standing here like a pathetic idiot.”

Jaemin stops his actions and stands there, crying and trembling as Zeus holds him in his arms. 

“You’re not, you’re not stupid, or weak, or pathetic, or an idiot.”

Jaemin’s legs go weak and he slowly falls to the floor, Zeus follows. 

The two sit on the floor of Zeus’s study, Zeus holds Jaemin like a valuable treasure, tight in his arms and against his chest as Jaemin cries.

Eventually, Jaemin calms down. 

“I’m sorry.” Jaemin doesn’t answer. 

“I admit I did have a backup check about you, but please understand I have to do that with everyone that enters my life.” 

Jaemin continues to be silent.

“Talk to me please.” Zeus begs. 

Jaemin still doesn’t say anything. 

“Please Jaemin.”

Jaemin opens his mouth and weakly asks, “How much do you know?”

“Just your family and work, I stopped right when I confirmed you were who you said you are.” 

Jaemin scoffs, “So you know my family, where I work, and probably when my husband was cheating on me, but I don’t even know your name.”

There’s a silence, full of guilt and pain. 

“Lee Jeno.” 

“What?” Jaemin asks.

“My name.”

Jaemin turns to look at Jeno, only to find that Jeno was already intently staring at him. 

“My mother left when I was young, my father took care of me, trained me for his business. Then, he died when I was 17. My grandfather took me in and taught me his….ways. Eventually, he died too and passed onto me the family business. After that, I worked my ass off to get to where I am today.”

Jaemin stays silent as Jeno continues.

“I apologize if it seemed rude but, the life that I live, everyone is guilty of something until proven innocent. And you Jaemin, you entered it so sporadically, so easily, I had to make sure you weren’t some assassin assigned to seduce and kill me or another vixen my colleagues sent to play with my money.”

Jeno gently cups Jaemin’s face. 

“Because if I hadn't known any better, I would’ve let you ruin me Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin gulps as he stares into Jeno’s eyes that look at his with so much admiration. 

“Jeno…..”

“Yes?”

Jaemin takes a deep breath, preparing himself for what he’s about to ask. 

“What do you do that makes your colleagues….or enemies, want to do those things to you?”

Jeno chuckles but the laugh doesn’t match the look in his eyes, “Jaemin, you once told me that you couldn’t give yourself to me before taking yourself away from someone else, so like you, I can’t pull you into my world before you finish with yours. Can you trust me on that?” 

Jaemin doesn’t know why but a part of him is yelling at him to say yes, to hold onto whatever they have before it’s too late. 

That’s why Jaemin giggles and rolls his eyes playfully, “As if I haven’t given you my blind faith enough already.”

Jeno smiles once he hears that and places a tender kiss on Jaemin’s cheek, “Thank you.”

Jaemin holds onto Jeno’s hand that’s cupping his face and places a sweet kiss on his palm, then the back of his hand. 

“If you have to leave now I understand but, can I request for something before you leave?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin nods as he plays with Jeno’s fingers in both of his hands. 

Jeno gently removes his hand from Jaemins to cup his face once again and bring the two closer, “Can I have one kiss? Please? Just one….”

“You’re not going to promise?” Jaemin asks and Jeno shakes his head. 

“I’m afraid I won’t be able to keep it.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Jaemin’s lips. 

“It’s okay, I won’t hold it against you.”

“Is that what I think it means?” Jeno asks, leaning a little closer and closer. 

“Yes.” Jaemin whispers before his lips are overtaken by Jeno’s. 

It was a gentle kiss, one where it felt like the sky, earth and sea finally came together and the whole world was right in place. A kiss that made the world feel complete. 

Finally, the King had won over his Queen.


	15. Rendezvous

Jaemin doesn’t know how but that gentle kiss turned into him being sandwiched between the couch and Jeno’s body as Jeno’s tongue was invading his mouth. 

The two are feverishly making out, craving to taste one another. Jaemin’s legs wrapped around Jeno’s hips as Jeno cages Jaemin in his arms. 

Jeno starts slowly grinding down and Jaemi whimpers into his mouth. 

All is stopped when the phone rings. 

“Just ignore it.” Jeno says and Jaemin nods, the two returning back to their business until the phone stops, only for it to ring again. 

“Ugh, Jeno just answer it.” Jaemin says breathlessly and Jeno grumbles, placing a quick kiss on Jaemin’s lips before getting off of him and picking up the phone on his desk. 

“What Jaehyun?” he says, annoyance clear in his voice.

Jaehyun’s words are inaudible to Jaemin, who sits on the couch staring at Jeno. 

He sees Jeno’s face contour into a look of irritation. 

Jeno sighs and ends the call. 

“What’s wrong?” Jaemin asks, leaning over the side of the couch. 

“Jaehyun called saying there was a problem at the club, someone was going around and sold drugs and now half of the place is high and a few club-goers got into a brawl.”

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows. 

“It’s only 10 pm and people are already getting high?” Jaemin asked Jeno chuckles, “Baby, you don’t know how crazy people can get even during the day and clubs aren’t even open.”

Jaemin blushes at the new pet name and smiles. 

Jeno walks back to the couch and sits next to Jaemin, putting Jaemin’s legs over his lap. 

“So, would you like to come with, or do you want to go home?” Jeno asks. 

Jaemin pouts, “As much as I would love to spend more time with you, I have a lot of papers waiting for me at home to be graded.”

Jeno nods and stands up, extending his hand out for Jaemin. 

Jaemin takes his hand and follows suit. 

Jeno walks him out of the study, but instead of turning right to reach the stairs, Jeno turns left to go further down the hall. 

“Where are we going Jeno?” 

“You said you wanted to spend more time with me so that’s what we’re gonna do until we absolutely have to part.”

Jaemin shoots Jeno a confused look, Jeno just smiles. 

“I have to change sweetheart.” 

Jaemin’s lips form an “o” at the revelation. Then, he blushes at the thought of seeing a naked Jeno but quickly slaps those thoughts away as they take a right turn and go down an empty hall that leads to a set of double doors. 

Jeno opens one and leads Jaemin into his bedroom and lets the door close on its own.

“You can take a seat anywhere, I’ll be in the closet,” Jeno says and lets go of Jaemin’s hand as he walks off into a sliding doorway on the right, where Jaemin saw was a walk-in closet, before Jeno slides the door close, leaving a little peek open, to change. 

Jaemin looks around, mesmerized by the scene. Immediately, his eyes are captivated by the floor to ceiling windows that work as a wall across from the door and show the scenery of the large backyard. Placed right in the front of the windows was the largest bed Jaemin has ever seen, supported by a low black rectangle headboard. On the two sides of the bed were matching low black cube-shaped nightstands, the one on the right had a pair of glasses and an alarm clock. 

Then, Jaemin’s eyes turned back to the right wall where Jeno had gone through, other than the large sliding door to the closet, the light grey wall was occupied by a silver railing and a small set of stairs that led to a pair of double doors placed near the ceiling of the room. 

_Does this man have the second floor in his bedroom?_

Jaemin shakes his head and turns towards the left wall, where a door leads to what Jaemin presumes is the bathroom. 

Finally, Jaemin steps further into the room and examines the wall in which the door was placed. He notices that the door to enter the room was more towards the right side, in the middle was a large tv that seemed to be inside the wall, a low compartment shelf stood underneath it holding what Jaemin presumes to be old DVDs, games, and movies. In front of the tv was a large black leather couch. 

Jaemin sighs and walks past the couch and the bed to stand in front of one of the windows.

Jaemin sees a large pool and lazy river at the ground level, the pool is decorated by large rocks and even has two waterfalls coming from different sides. In the middle of the pool was a bridge that led to a path that went past the pool and led to another garden. On one side was a guest house, on the other was just another garden. Further down the path led to a clearing that was surrounded by bushes with flowers on them. The rest was just a field that only lasted for around 5 yards before it reached the concrete wall with impending spikes at the top.

Jaemin was too lost in thought to hear that Jeno had opened the door to see where he went, only to lean against the doorway to stare at Jaemin. 

“Enjoying the view?” 

Jaemin turns to see Jeno buttoning up his shirt, his chest fully exposed and abs peeking through. 

Jaemin smirks and nods, “Very.”

Jeno smirks and walks towards Jaemin, leaving his shirt half-buttoned. 

Jeno snakes his arms around Jaemin’s waist and Jaemin rests his hands on Jeno’s chest. 

“Now I know why your nickname is of a Greek god.” Jaemin says and shamelessly drools over Jeno’s muscular chest. 

Jeno scoffs playfully, “Hey eyes up here.” Jaemin bites his lip and looks up at Jeno. 

The two slowly inch towards one another again, craving to taste each other after being separated. 

Jaemin’s hands are loosely holding on to the opening of Jeno’s shirt, their foreheads are touching and they slowly lean in. 

_Knock. Knock._

“Sir? We need to go.” Jaehyun's voice rattles through the door. 

Both Jeno and Jaemin groans, “I’ll be out in 2 minutes.” Jeno says back, his tone obviously irritated.

Jaemin giggles and starts buttoning up the rest of Jeno’s shirt, leaving the top two undone. 

“Thank you sweetheart.” Jeno says and places a kiss on Jaemin’s cheek as Jaemin giggles. 

“Come on, we don’t want to keep Jaehyun waiting. I feel bad, the man sounded so stressed.” Jaemin says and Jeno nods. 

The two leave the master bedroom and make their way to the front door, where Jaehyun has their shoes ready and opens the door for the pair to walk out. 

At the base of the steps outside, both Jaemin’s car and another car are parked. 

“I wasn’t sure which car you had preferred sir so I prepared both.” Jaehyun says, following behind Jeno. 

“Thank you Jaehyun but, we’ll actually be going separate ways.” Jeno says sternly, his demeanor opposite from before when he was alone with Jaemin. 

Jaemin chuckles softly as they reach the ground in front of his car. 

“Thank you, Jeno.” Jaemin says and hugs Jeno at his waist. Jeno wraps his arms around Jaemin for the last time that night and places a soft kiss at his temple. 

“Till we meet again.” 

Jaemin smiles, Jeno signals for one of his valet boys to hand Jaemin his car keys. Jaemin takes his keys and goes around to the driver seat, where Jeno opens the door for him and Jaemin slides in. 

Jeno closes the door once Jaemin is in and Jaemin starts the car to roll down the window. 

“Thank you again, Jeno.” Jaemin says and Jeno leans against the car and smiles, so only Jaemin can see. 

“Of course beautiful.” 

The two lean in for an innocent peck but are stopped once again when Jaemin’s phone dings. 

Jaemin sighs and reaches for his phone in his back pocket. It’s not there.

_Ding._

Jaemin spins around and sees his phone face-down on the passenger seat. 

_Ding._

Jaemin grabs his phone and stares at the notifications popping up. 

“What’s wrong?” Jeno asks once he sees the distressed look on Jaemin’s face. 

“I-...I left my phone in the car and Mark...he just got home and he didn’t see me. I have to go.” Jaemin says. 

“I’ll call you when I can okay.” Jaemin says and Jeno nods, quickly backing away from the car as Jaemin rolls up his window and drives around the fountain, down the hill, and past the gates, out of Jeno’s sight.


	16. Done

The moment Jaemin opens the door, Mark bombards him with questions. 

“Jaemin where the hell were you?” 

Jaemin jumps a bit by Mark’s aggressive tone. 

“I was out for a drive, why?”

“I called you like 5 times and texted you too, why didn’t you pick up?”

Jaemin fakes a look of shock, “Oh shit, I’m sorry my phone was on silent and I didn’t realize.”

Mark sighs and pulls Jaemin into a hug, “It’s okay, just be mindful next time you almost gave me a heart attack.”

Jaemin doesn’t know why but, a pang of guilt hit his heart. The realization hits him that Mark was seduced by a 17-year old who was just using him. Maybe Jaemin was slowly starting to regret his plan. 

No. 

He can’t. He can’t let go. He can’t forget that mark was also to blame. That Mark also gave in at some point. He can’t ever forget that.   
Mark pulls back from the hug after Jaemin fails to reciprocate it. 

“Did I make you mad?” he asks. 

Jaemin just sighs and stares down. 

“Jaem-”

“I’m not mad. I’m just disappointed that it had to take me disappearing for a few hours to notice that something’s wrong.”

Mark is left speechless, holding onto Jaemin’s sides, “W-what do you mean?”

Jaemin scoffs, “What do I mean? Mark, you’ve been putting me aside for months now, at first I understood because it was for your music and I know how much it means to you but, what about me? What am I to you now?” 

At this point, Jaemin was looking up at Mark with glassy eyes. 

Mark pulls Jaemin in and holds him tight like he was scared Jaemin would run away. 

“Everything Minnie, you mean everything to me.”

_Fucking liar._

“I don’t feel like it.”

_Not like how I feel when I’m with him._

“I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you love. I’m sorry for not treating you like you deserve.”

_In more ways than one Mark._

“Then how are you going to make it up to me?” Jaemin asks quietly. 

Mark pulls back and looks at Jaemin with a hint of confusion. 

They both look at each other, almost reading each other's minds like they used to. 

But now, it’s different. 

Now, they don’t have that connection that lovers do, the invisible string that pulls their two minds together. 

Their string is slowly breaking, piece by piece. 

No words are spoken when their lips meet, kissing feverishly. No sounds are made from them as they make it to their shared bed. 

They don’t look at each other when they become one, only letting their foreheads touch and eyes shut close as Mark holds onto Jaemin’s thighs and Jaemin holds onto Mark’s biceps. 

The small piece left of their string, tells them that this is it. They’re breaking apart. 

And at that moment, both Mark and Jaemin knew that this would be the last time they would ever become one with another, as they both reached their high thinking about someone else. 

Even though they were right next to each other.


	17. It's Over

Jaemin hates to admit it but he knows it’s true, for both him and Mark. They weren’t still together because they denied that their love was falling apart. 

Quite the opposite actually. They both know that whatever affection they held for each other was now just politeness, an occasional kiss on the temple or hug, but that was it. 

Jaemin knew both him and Mark were only still together because he hasn’t said anything about the affair and because they don’t want to deal with the headache their families would give them if they announced a divorce.

Don’t get it wrong, Jaemin loved his parents to the ends of the earth. But, his parents and Mark’s were the bestest of friends, some even think they were the reason Mark and Jaemin even got together in the first place. 

Jaemin can’t deny the fact that his parents always pushed him to pursue Mark’s affections. Maybe that was why Jaemin tried so hard to always impress Mark, even in their marriage. Before discovering the tragedy known as Donghyuck of course. 

Now, sitting on the couch on a Sunday afternoon staring at the tv as Mark was sitting next to him, Jaemin wonders if their love was ever real, or was it the feeling of not wanting to disappoint their parents and always being pushed towards each other that made them think they were in love. 

Nevertheless, whatever it was, it’s gone now. 

The night before was their last night of love or affection. 

Jaemin promised himself that from now on, whatever he had for Mark was gone. 

Jaemin had to start a new stage in his life now. One where there was no Mark, no lies, no cheating. 

And the thought makes Jaemin feel ten times lighter as the weight of reality lifts from his shoulders.


	18. See You

It’s been a week. 

A week since Jaemin last saw him, last touched him. 

Ever since Jaemin has concluded that he and Mark are officially done, he can’t help but crave for Jeno more and more. 

That’s why, on that Friday morning, Jaemin placed a red 65 on Donghyuck’s paper. 

“Professor Lee, can I talk to you?” DOnghyuck asks once the entire class was dismissed for the day. 

“Yes?” Jaemin says and turns to look at the boy who has a confused face.

“Why did I receive a 65 on my paper?”

Jaemin sighs, “Your argument was good but the execution was done rather poorly. You gave too many examples that it felt like it overtook your paper, and the connection you made didn’t flow accordingly to the prompt.”

“But did that deserve a 65?” Donghyuck asked. 

Jaemin furrows his eyebrows, “Yes Donghyuck it did. This essay was supposed to be for you to practice your skills and learn how to effectively resonate with higher-level readers and judges. I apologize if the grade didn’t meet your standards but, understand that I am just the judge, not the person who created the essay.”

Donghyuck's face is contoured in frustration, but he stays silent and nods.

“Yes sir, sorry sir.”

“Don’t worry Donghyuck, you’ll have other chances to improve.”

Donghyuck silently bows his head and leaves the room. 

Once Donghyuck is gone Jaemin lets out a sigh of relief, happy that he didn’t put up much of a fight. 

Jaemin’s happiness ascends when he checks his phone to see that his plan has worked. 

_“Hey love, I won’t be home tonight cause of work. I’ll make it up with dinner tomorrow!” - Mark_

Jaemin smiles and sends an “okay” before pressing the contact number fo the man he’s been longing to see all week. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” His voice says through the phone, sending tingles of delight through Jaemin’s body. 

“Are you free tonight? I want to see you.” Jaemin says. 

“I’m always free for you darling.” Jaemin smiles and giggles. 

“I’ll see you at the club? Say around 9?” Jaemin asks. 

“Of course.” Jeno says. 

“Okay, see you then.”

“Until we meet beautiful.”

Jaemin ends the call and with a bright smile and quickly packs up his stuff and rushes home.


	19. The Club

The moment he got home, he put all of his work near the door and rushed upstairs to look for an outfit. 

He wanted to be bold, to embody grace and elegance alongside being a bad bitch.

Then it clicks. 

In the back of his and Mark’s closet were a few miniskirts from their college days, when Jaemin was more outgoing and went out of his way to show everyone he was Mark’s and Mark was his.

But now, it was different. 

Jaemin looks at the few he decided to keep in a box and hasn’t touched in 2-3 years. 

“Which one should I wear?” Jaemin asks himself. 

He digs through the box, putting aside ones he either doesn’t like anymore or thinks is too skimpy for him now. 

Finally, near the bottom, he reaches one that’s still in its plastic bag with the tag on. 

It was a black leather tight mini skirt that Jaemin never got around to wearing. 

Jaemin takes it out of the package and tries it on. 

_Damn._

The skirt hugs his hips deliciously, accentuating the bottom curve of his butt. The skirt drops down to his thighs, landing 2-3 inches above his knees. 

Jaemin wonders why he never wore this skirt considering how hot it makes him look. 

Within the next few hours, Jaemin settles for the skirt and a loose low neck white button-up shirt that contrasts the tight skirt. He also showers, shaves, and does everything to pamper his body. 

It’s 8:13 pm when Jaemin finishes drying himself and sits down at his vanity to put on some light mascara, then, changes. 

As Jaemin was spraying on some cologne he gets a text. 

_“I’m on my way to pick you up sweetheart. Be there in 10.” - Jeno_

Jaemin smiles and packs his phone, card, and some lipstick into a small clutch before going downstairs and slides on some red bottoms, a wedding gift from Renjun. 

After a few minutes, Jaemin sees a familiar car pull up and gets a text from Jeno confirming that he’s arrived. 

Jaemin walks out from his house, locks up, and walks to the car where Jaehyun gets out from the passenger side and opens the back door for him. 

“Thank you.” Jaemin says and slides into the car, where Jeno stares at him from head to toe while licking his lips. 

Jaemin smirks as the door closes next to him, “Enjoying the view?”

Jeno smirks back and comes closer, “Very.”

The rest of the car ride is filled with flirtatious words, close breaths, and no knowledge of the definition of personal space. 

The car comes to a stop and Jaemhyun knocks on the door, signaling them that they had arrived. 

The door opens and Jaemin comes out first, Jeno follows suit and the two make their way into the club through the back entrance. 

Once inside and hidden in the comforts of Jeno’s office, Jeno pours Jaemin a drink, and the two rest on the couch. 

“So, is this going to be a weekly occurrence?” Jeno asks, placing an arm around Jaemin’s shoulders. 

Jaemin looks at him confused, “What do you mean?”

Jeno bites his bottom lip, a sign of hesitation. 

“Jeno, if you have something to say, say it.”Jaemin says quietly, placing his hand on Jeno’s thigh in an attempt to comfort him. 

Jeno sighs, “Jaemin, at the end of the day, you’re still married to….him. I don’t want to only see you on Friday or Saturday nights for 3-4 hours. I want to see whenever I can, I want you to be able to see me whenever you want, not just when your husband is committing a crime.”

Jaemin remains silent. 

He knows it’s the truth, he knows he has to do something. He just can’t bring himself to decide when. 

Jaemin looks up to meet Jeno’s eyes, they’re filled with confusion, hurt. The last thing Jaemin wanted to do was hurt Jeno. 

Jaemin opens his mouth to say something but is disrupted when a hard knock is heard from the door and Jaehyun opens it to stick his head in. 

“Sir, we have a problem.”

“Jaehyung not now.” Jeno says, now looking at Jaehyun with annoyance. 

“But sir-”

“Not now.”

“The drug dealer’s here.” Jaehyun says. 

Jaemin sees Jeno’s eyes harden, his jaw clenches, and the grip on his drink tightens. 

“Give me 5 minutes, then bring them in.” Jeno says, his voice cold and full of authority. 

Jaehyun looks down and nods then closes the door quietly. 

Jeno’s eyes fly to the covered windows across the couch and he finishes all of his drink in one swing, slamming the cup down on the table once he finishes. 

The sound makes Jaemin flinch, reminding Jeno that he’s still there. 

Jeno’s eyes soften when they look at Jaemin. 

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” Jeno says and softly takes the drink out of Jaemin’s hands and places it gently on the table before holding both of Jaemin’s hands in his. 

“We can talk about this later but right now, I’m going to need you to hide for me okay.”

Jaemin looks at Jeno lost at what he’s saying.

“Hide?” 

Jeno nods, “Remember last week, I had to leave the club because someone was selling drugs?”

Jaemin nods, “Well they’re back and I don’t know who they work for or if they’re in a gang. We don’t know who we’re dealing with essentially, and I don’t want you to get hurt if they see you with me, so can you please just hide for now?”

Another truth hits Jaemin. Jeno’s work, whatever it is, is dangerous. Not only does it put Jeno in danger, but also him. Jaemin’s in danger if he’s seen with Jeno, whether or not he’s with Mark. 

“Will it always be like this? Will I always have to hide?” Jaemin asks softly. 

Jeno looks even more confused than ever, “I-I’ll explain later, but you’re safety first sweetheart.” Jeno says and stands up. Jaemin follows. 

Jeno walks Jaemin to the windows and opens the curtains. 

“Really? Behind the curtains?” Jaemin asks sarcastically. 

“It’s the best we’ve got right now.” Jeno says and Jaemin sighs before walking into the space between the windows and curtains, letting Jeno maneuver it to cover his feet and body. It wasn’t hard considering the curtains were pooling at the floor and the heavy material bunched up in every crevice. 

After a minute Jaemin hears the door open and hurried steps rush into the room. 

“He was found near the bathroom exchanging the drugs with anyone drunk enough to purchase.” Jaehyun says. 

There’s a deafening silence. 

“How old are you kid?” Jeno asks but gets no answer in return. 

“Why is a kid like you going around selling weed in my club? Are you undercover? Did some gang send you?” Jeno’s voice is calm, collected, and cold. The anger is present in his tone, but his calmness is uneasy, even to Jaemin. 

Jaemin hears the room stay quiet, then, heavy footsteps. 

“You have 5 seconds before I snap.” Jeno says, again in a calm voice, which makes Jaemin feel even more threatened, and it’s not even directed at him.

“One.”

Silence.

“Two.”

Silence.

“Three.”

Silence.

“Four.”

Silence.

Jeno chuckles, “You’re a funny one.”

Jaemin hears heavy footsteps again, presumably Jeno’s.

“Fi-”

“I didn’t mean to.”

The room goes silent. 

“You didn’t mean to come in here and make a quick buck?” Jeno asks quietly.

“My drug dealer….he was getting on my ass for not selling as much as he expected. That’s why I came here.” A quiet voice speaks. 

Jaemin freezes.

“Your dealer? Who?” Jeno asks, still holding his cold tone.

“A small drug clan.”

_It can’t be him._

“Clan? Shouldn’t kids like you be taught to keep their mouths shut then?” Jeno asks teasingly.

“P-please, I’m only doing this to help my parents. Don’t report me, I’ll do anything!” the boy says desperately, loud and clear for Jaemin to hear his voice.

_It is._

Jeno scoffs, “Why should I believe you?”

“I-.....Please, I’ll do anything. Anything.”

“Then, you’ll accept the fact that I’m gonna turn you into the authorities.”

“Wait.”

Jaemin shoves the curtains out of his face in one swing. 

Everyone in the room turns to him, the guards point their guns at him, thinking he’s an intruder, Jaehyun stares at him shocked, and both Jeno and the boy are in disbelief. 

“Jaemin.”

“Professor Lee?”

Jeno looks back and forth between the two, “You two know each other?”

Jaemin ignores his question and walks forward, Jeno signals for his guards to put their guns down. 

“Jaemin what are you-”

Jeno is cut off by Jaemin’s hand to his face. 

Jaehyun and the guards stare in disbelief as someone had the courage of shutting up their boss.

Jaemin keeps his eyes on the boy, not sparing a glance at anyone else in the room. 

“I have an idea of what you can do instead of reporting you.”

“Jaemin-”

This time Jaemin puts his hand on Jeno’s mouth to cut him off. 

“I’ll pay for all the drugs you’ll use, but, I’m going to need you to plant them on someone else.”

Jeno gently takes Jaemin’s wrist in one hand and pulls it off of his mouth, “What are you doing?” he asks softly. 

Jaemin turns to Jeno and lets a small smile tug at his lips, “Something I should’ve done a month ago.”

The look in Jaemin’s eyes tells Jeno all he needs to know. 

Jeno lets go of Jaemin’s wrist and stares amazed at Jaemin as he turns back to the boy. 

“Can you do it?” Jaemin asks and the boy nods, “I-I’ll do anything Professor Lee.”

“Even if….” Jaemin hesitates and takes a seat on the table in front of the boy, “Even if you have to plant them on Donghyuck?”

The boy looks at Jaemin shocked, “W-why…”

“I know. I know everything going on. I….also saw what happened last Saturday.” Jaemin says softly. 

The boy gulps and looks down at his lap. 

“Can you do this?” Jaemin asks again. 

The boy looks up and gulps once he meets Jeno’s eyes, “I dare you to say no.” 

The boy quickly looks at Jaemin, who looks at him with a mixture of guilt and pity. 

The boy nods. 

Jaemin’s lips tug into a small smile of relief. 

“Thank you Gohyun.”


	20. Ready, Set, Ruin

Jaemin arrives to work 30 minutes earlier than usual, as planned. 

Gohyun hasn’t arrived yet so he waits. 

Jaemin’s thoughts drift off to the events of Friday night, after Gohyun and everyone else was dismissed, Jeno instantly swallowed Jaemin into a hug. 

_“Thank you.”_

_Jaemin chuckles, “Why are you thanking me?”_

_“For giving me the chance to have you fully for myself and for me to give myself to you.” Jeno says quietly._

_Jaemin sighs but tightens his arms around Jeno nonetheless, “I made my decision, when are you going to explain to me yours?”_

_Jeno takes a deep breath and buries his face in Jaemin’s neck, “As soon as all of this is over.”_

_“Promise?”_

_“Promise.”_

Jaemin is pulled out of his thoughts when the door to his classroom opens, revealing Gohyun. 

“I have the stuff.”

Jaemin nods and hands him a paper with Donghyuck’s locker number and passcode. 

“Let’s go.”

Jaemin goes first, down the hall and around the corner, then stops. Next, Jaemin spots the camera facing the hallway with Donghyuck’s locker in view.

Jaemin wraps around the wall and takes out his phone, pulling up the footage Jeno had sent him. 

Jaemin coughs, signaling Gohyun to walk by. 

Jaemin times it and is able to transition his phone in front of the camera using Gohyun. 

After 5 seconds, Gohyun runs back, this time with no shoes to ensure no sound is made. 

He tries to quietly open Donghyuck’s locker, then stuffs the drugs in before maneuvering it close with minimal sound.

Jaemin snaps, a signal for Gohyun to hurry up and get back into position so the footage can align. 

Gohyun runs back to the other side of the hallway and quickly puts on his shoes. 

Then, he walks back from the direction he came from, and Jaemin aligns it with the footage on his phone to slide the screen away from the cameras. 

Jaemin wait’s a few minutes before walking back to his class, where Gohyun sits waiting. 

“What are the plans after?” he asks

“Plant some in his bag. Wherever you can to make it seem like he’s guilty and trying to hide them.” Jaemin says. 

Gohyun nods, “After school, I’ll try to put some in his house too.”

Jaemin nods, “Thank you.”

Gohyun sighs and looks down at his feet. 

“Please don’t thank me.”

Gohyun leaves with that statement, leaving Jaemin to stand in his classroom alone. 

Finally, the end of this is near.


	21. Week 1, Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Start paying attention to the title chapters because they will indicate the timeline of the story :D

Jaemin drives up to the extravagant house once again. He’s greeted this time, by a butler, who leads him into the house where a maid waits, house slippers in hand. 

_Jaehyun wasn’t kidding when he said they have maids for this._

Jaemin takes off his shoes and gives them to the maid who places the slippers near his feet and walks away. 

The butler leads Jaemin up to the second floor and in front of Jeno’s office. The butler leaves Jaemin, who knocks on the door once the butler is out of sight. 

“Come in.”

Jaemin steps into the office and closes the door behind him. 

“Hey.” He says softly, going around Jeno’s desk to hug him. 

Jeno smiles and stands up, wrapping his arms around Jaemin. 

“Hello, beautiful.”

Jaemin giggles as Jeno holds him close. 

“So why’d you ask me to come here?” Jaemin asks. 

“I need your phone, I figured once everything blows up the police would be able to hack into Donghyuck’s phone and see his messages with Mark, and considering you’re connected to both of them they look through your phone too.”

Jaemin looks at Jeno confused, “So what are you gonna do to my phone?” 

“I have a friend, very intelligent and excellent at hacking, he’ll just clear any trace of you ever knowing about Mark and Donghyuck.”

Jaemin nods. 

There’s a comfortable silence that falls over them. 

“So…” Jeno starts off unsure, “what are you going to do about Mark?”

Jaemin’s heart starts racing from nervousness, he doesn't know how to answer. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t have too, because a knock comes from the other side of the door and Jaehyun enters with someone following behind him. 

“Doyoung.” 

The man behind Jaehyun, smiles, “What’s up little kid? Why’d you call me here?”

Jaemin is surprised, he’s never seen anyone other than him talk to Jeno so informally. 

Jeno smiles, “I need your brain as always.”

Doyoung scoffs and rolls his eyes, “Of course you do, you don’t have one of your own to function.” 

Jeno belts out a fake laugh, “Whatever, I’m paying you so stop so sassy all the time.”

Doyoung smiles, “It’s my charm.”

Jeno rolls his eyes and signals for Jaehyun to leave. 

After the door is closed, Jeno leads Doyoung to sit on the couch placed in the office. Jaemin follows and sits next to Jeno as he talks to Doyoung. 

“Okay, where’s the phone?” Doyoung asks after Jeno instructed him what to do.”

Jaemin hands the phone over and Doyoung connects it to his laptop and gets to work. 

“What type of programs did you use to spy on your husband?” He asks

“Just the app called TrackApp.”

Doyoung nods and Jaemin sees him intently concentrating on the numbers and code on the screen. 

“How long will this take?” Jeno asks. 

“Hmmm, give me about an hour. It shouldn’t be hard to delete anything as long as I have all of the necessary passwords.” Doyoung says and takes out a small notepad from his bag and pen, handing them to Jaemin

“I’ll need your phone password, your husband’s phone password, and the login info for the app.”

Jaemin nods and starts writing them down.

Login info:   
Username: Min  
Password: 123456FuckMark  
Phone Password:  
0802

_He still hasn’t changed it…_

Mark’s Phone Password:

Jaemin hesitates to write his birth date. Instead, he writes what he remembers Donghyuk’s birthdate to be. 

Mark’s Phone Password:  
0606

Jaemin hands the notepad back to Doyoung.

“Alright, you two leave, then come back in an hour, I work best when left alone.” Doyoung says, not even sparing a glance at them.

Jeno lets out a small laugh before standing up with Jaemin and the two exit the office and close the door. 

“So, how do you feel about having lunch here?” Jeno asks once they reach the stairs. 

Jaemin nods, “I would love too.”

Jeno smiles and intertwines their hands as they walk down the stairs. 

Jeno leads Jaemin around the stairs and down a hall where an intercom is placed. 

“Kun, can you please prepare lunch for two, thank you.”

“Yes sir.” A voice answers. 

Jeno turns to look at Jaemin, “Where do you want to have lunch?”

Jaemin looks around the hall, “You know, I never got a tour of your….house.”

Jeno raises an eyebrow at Jaemin playfully, “Why did you say house like that?”

“Because this is the size of a hotel built for one person.”

Jeno laughs, a full smile and eye crescent with little crinkles in the corners of his eyes. Jaemin wants to engrave the picture of the beautiful man in front of him in his brain. 

“Okay, let's start with the first floor.” 

A foyer, greenhouse, and a fucking ballroom. Not to mention the large dining hall and kitchen, and that was only the first floor.

Jeno takes Jaemin to the basement where he sees the in-home theater and wine cellar. 

Jaemin freezes when he sees the peak of an open door that leads to a room with a wall of screen. 

“The security room.” Jeno says and opens the door only for him to scold the security guards for not closing it all the way before taking Jaemin to the elevator for the second floor. 

Jeno shows Jaemin around the other half of the second floor, which just consisted of a game room, Jaehyun’s office, and a comfortable living room. 

Jeno then shows Jaemin the second floor in his bedroom that Jaemin begged for out of curiosity, which ended up just being a second floor for Jeno’s walk-in closet that seemed like a department store more than a closet.

“What’s the door over there?” Jaemin asks on the second floor of the closet, pointing to the door on the other side of Jeno’s closet. 

Jeno smirks, “My secret room.”

Jaemin looks at Jeno with a doubtful expression, “Please don’t tell me you’re into some Christian Grey basic kinky shit.” 

Jeno laughs and shakes his head, “I’m not, the room’s purpose is less sexual, more….violent.”

Jeno says and turns to walk around the platform to the door, “You coming?” 

Jaemin hesitantly follows Jeno, who holds the door open to the darkroom, waiting for Jaemin to go in first. 

Jaemin stares at Jeno, “You go in first.”

Jeno scoffs, “It’s not that bad.”

“That’s what they all say, then, next thing you know, I’m dead in your attic.” 

Jeno rolls his eyes playfully and enters the room, turning the lights on. 

“See? Not that bad.”

Jaemin pokes his head in and is faced with an in-home gym. 

“You know you could’ve just said it was a gym.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Now Jaemin rolls his eyes and explores around.

Eventually, the two end up outside in Jeno’s field of a backyard. 

“Today’s a nice day, let’s have lunch in that clearing.” Jaemin suggests and Jeno nods, speaking into another intercom for the maids and cook to get ready. 

A few minutes later, the clearing has a table full of dishes in the center for the two. 

“This is beautiful Jeno, thank you.”

“You’re more beautiful.” 

Jaemin scoffs but blushes and starts to eat. 

“Jeno, you already know so much about my life, tell me more about yours, it doesn’t have to be work-related or anything.” Jaemin says, hoping to get to know the man better.

Jeno sighs, “Well, I like cats more than dogs because they’re less of a hassle. My favorite color is blue, I like dark chocolate because any other is too sweet.”

Jaemin smiles and nods as they continue to eat, “What about your birthday?” 

“April 23.”

“Hmmmm favorite smell?”

“Mint. It’s refreshing.”

“Then do you like mint chocolate chip ice cream?”

“Well-”

“Ahem.” 

Jeno and Jaemin turn to see Doyoung standing in front of the pathway. 

“I’ve been standing here for 5 minutes.”

Jaemin blushes in embarrassment while Jeno just chuckles, “Jaemin’s more interesting than you.”

Doyoung rolls his eyes and puts Jaemin’s phone on the table, “Here, it’s done and everything is erased.”

“Thank you.” Jaemin says. 

Doyoung smiles then turns to Jeno, “That’ll be $2000 kid.”

Jeno raises an eyebrow, “For an hour?”

“I’m not cheap.” Doyoung says then struts off back to the house, “You know my bank account info, transfer it within a week or else I’m gonna hack the hell out of your security system!” Doyoung yells as he leaves. 

“Can he actually do that?” Jaemin asks and Jeno looks at Jaemin dead in the eyes, “He made it.”

Jaemin’s mouth forms an ‘o’ and the two continue eating, lost in their own world. 

It almost, _almost_ , made Jaemin forget that he had a life outside of the confines of Jeno’s palace-esque home. 

But he knew the moment he left, Jaemin had to deal with reality before he could dream of living here.


	22. Week 3, Thursday

It takes two weeks. 

The principal and two police officers knock on Jaemin’s classroom in the middle of class and ask for both Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck to step outside and to bring their stuff. 

“What’s wrong sir?” Jaemin asks his boss, who looks like he has aged 10 years. 

Principle Lee Taeyong, a usually bright and cheery man, now looks solemn and disappointed. He looks at the two police officers who stare at Lee Donghyuck. 

“Lee Donghyuck, you’re arrested for possession and trafficking of illegal drugs.” one says. 

Donghyuck’s eyes widen and his head flies to Jaemin, only to see Jaemin is also shocked. 

“I-...I don’t understand.” He says and the other officer scoffs. 

“Sure you don’t. Come on, your parents are waiting at the station.”

“B-but I never-”

“A student reported smelling an odor coming from your locker Donghyuck. We didn’t think much of it until it became a nuisance. When the janitor opened it, I found a stash of marijuana hidden in the back.” Taeyong says. 

“B-but-”

“Donghyuck, just stop talking.” Jaemin says, maintaining his hard expression. 

“Come on, bring your stuff, we need to go to the police station.” One of the officers says and gently tugs at Donghyuck’s arm. 

Donghyuck reluctantly follows, while looking back at Jaemin and Taeyong standing still, looking at the floor. 

Once they were far away, the other officer, who stayed behind, asks “Did you have any idea about this?” to Jaemin. 

Jaemin shakes his head, “He was always so bright, a smart kid, I didn’t think….” Jaemin’s voice trails off. 

The officer nods, indicating his understanding. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle it. For now, keep it low from the students so we can further investigate if the drugs were being passed around the school.”

Jaemin and Taeyong nod and watch as the officer leaves. 

Taeyong sighs and turns to Jaemin, “Are you okay? I know he was one of your best students.”

_More than okay._

Jaemin nods, “I just...how am I going to explain this to the students?”

“The officers said to keep it quiet so just say it was a family emergency until further notice. If you need any help, just contact me I’ll handle it.” 

Jaemin nods and bows, “Thank you, sir.”

Taeyong gives Jaemin a comforting smile as he stands up straight again. 

“There’s no need to thank me, I failed to protect the students here.” Taeyong says sadly and part of Jaemin feels guilty for not thinking of all the other people this would affect. 

But Lee Donghyuck needs to pay. 

Hopefully, that’ll be enough to ease Jaemin consciousness for the time being.

“You should go back in there, the students might be gossiping already.”

Jaemin stays silent and nods before going back into his classroom, telling his students the cover-up story like he was instructed to do. 

As Jaemin instructs his class to do some self-studying, Jaemin realizes Gohyun had been missing from class ever since they came back from lunch.


	23. Week 3, Thursday

“Is it done?”

Jaemin jumps at the voice. 

He looks at the door to see Gohyun standing there. 

By this time, all the students and most of the staff were gone, only a few teachers staying to grade.

Jaemin nods.

“How did you know they came?” Jaemin asks

“I saw the two police officers enter the principal's office before lunch break when I went to the restroom.”

The two stay silent. Gohyun turns to leave.

“Wait.”

Gohyun turns his head to look at Jaemin.

Jaemin digs in his bag and pulls out two envelopes, one thick and one thin. Jaemin hands the two to Gohyun, who accepts. 

“Why two?”

“The thick one is payment.”

Gohyun looks through the bills. 

“Pr-professor this is-”

“Double the amount? I know. The owner of that club is a very powerful man. He was able to find your drug clan and anonymously report them. You’re free.”

Gohyun stares at Jaemin with wide eyes, “Then why-”

“Because you need it. Take the money as a thanks.”

“B-but what about you Professor? This is a lot and I’m pretty sure a teacher's annual salary isn’t this much.”

Jaemin smiles, this kid really is too pure. 

“Don’t worry, my….friend, offered to pay most of it. Don’t feel too bad he’s made of money.” Jaemin says jokingly. 

Gohyun blinks confusingly, but nods anyway, “And the second one?”

Jaemin smiles, “My gift. The favor I asked of you, it’s a lot. I know I put you in a bad position so this is my way of saying sorry.”

Gohyun opens the letter, “A-...a letter of recommendation?”

Jaemin nods, “I heard you wanted to be an engineer, and the best engineer school is at Seoul National University. I don’t like to brag that’s why I never mentioned it but, I’m an alumni. I was in the writing and literature program, but the people at SNU in charge of admissions are snobs. I know you probably have been stressing out and haven’t been studying well for college entrance exams so I suppose that letter might give you a good boost in admissions.”

Gohyun stares at Jaemin, now blinking away tears. 

“I….Than-”

“Don’t. Don’t thank me, it’s an apology gift. I’m sorry, for everything me, Mark, and Donghyuck have put you through.”

Nonetheless, he bows. 

“Thank you, professor.”

Gohyun tries to control his tears and takes a deep breath to stop snot from running down his nose.

“Stand up.”

Gohyun does so. 

“You’re a good kid, don’t let others affect you.”

Gohyun nods.

“Look after yourself, especially when I’m not here.”

Gohyun looks at Jaemin confused, “N-not here?”

Jaemin nods, “After everything, I’ve decided that it’s better if I quit working here after they find out about the affair and all.” 

Gohyun nods but lowers his head to hide more oncoming tears. 

“Go, it’s going to get dark soon and everyone already left.”

Gohyun nods and bows again before slowly walking out the door. 

Jaemin stares at his retreating figure and sighs as he looks back down at his laptop.

Now comes the hard part.

Confronting Mark Lee.


	24. Week 4, Sunday

Jaemin doesn’t know what to do. He’s so confused, with himself, with Jeno, with Mark. 

Mark.

He doesn’t know why he can’t bring himself to do something, anything to Mark. 

Jaemin has already concluded that he doesn’t love Mark, so why can’t he just think of something?

Jeno has already asked him twice, Jaemin has asked himself multiple times. 

What is he going to do to Mark?

The same question has been running through Jaemin’s head for the past 5 weeks. 

His anxiety intensifies as time passes. 

Jaemin is so consumed with his thoughts that he doesn’t realize someone has been calling his name until they tap on his shoulder. 

“Jaemin? Are you okay? I’ve been calling your name like 5 times now.”

“Renjun?” Jaemin asks when he sees his old friend on the strip, “Ah..sorry, I was lost in thought.”

Renjun smiles and shakes his head, “It’s okay, we’ve all been there. It’s been so long how are you?” 

“I’m….alright, I guess. You?”

“You don’t sound alright Jaemin.” 

Jaemin smiles softly, Renjun always knew how to read him. 

“You want to talk over coffee? I know a good place around the corner.” Renjun offers and Jaemin nods, his heart starting to feel at ease for once.

Once the two settle down with their drinks, Jaemin gives Renjun a gist of what’s going on in his life. 

Of course, Jaemin doesn’t tell Renjun about his revenge plan, Renjun’s husband is a lawyer for fuck’s sake, but Jaemin tells Renjun about the lies, Mark cheating, his cheating, and his dilemma. 

“So yeah, I’ve just been lost about the whole situation.”

“Well, are you gonna do something about the kid?” Renjun asks.

_More than you know._

“I was just...gonna report him to the school administration. They’ll take care of it.”

Renjun nods slowly, “Then, why is it that, you can report a kid for his crimes, but not your husband for his?.”

Jaemin looks from his drink to Renjun.

Renjun looks at Jaemin with expectancy in his eyes. 

“Because….Mark….”

Jaemin takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

“Mark….He’s been by my side since we were kids. We’ve suffered the same pressure from our parents, the same struggles of what love is. We were best friends forced to be lovers because our parents, who were best friends, wanted to live a dream where their kids were in love with each other. We’ve been through a lot together, even if he did get the better end. Part of me knows that we will always be connected….somehow, someway….and that’s what hurts me most. No matter what I can do to him, no matter how much I ruin his life….I know I’ll regret it….no matter how much pain he puts me through.”

Jaemin has his eyes shut. 

Tears still flow down his cheeks. 

Renjun puts his hand on top of Jaemin’s hand. 

“Then….what about the other man? What about Jeno?”

Jaemin lets out a small sob, eyes still shut closed and face down, “He….I don’t know that much about him, we’ve only known each other for a month but….am I being too greedy? I want him. I really really like him, and he treats me so well, from the very start. I don’t want to hurt him….but I can't because I’m still with Mark.”

Renjun reaches across the table and passes Jaemin his handkerchief, Jaemin accepts it and wipes his tears away. 

After Jaemin has calmed down, Renjun speaks. 

“Jaemin, if you really can’t do it, don’t. Hurting Mark will hurt you too much. He committed a crime, he’ll be punished for it when the time’s right. For now, it’s best for you to just divorce him.”

Jaemin nods. 

“Thank you….”

Renjun squeezes Jaemin’s hand and smiles. 

“But….the other man you’re seeing. Don’t you think it's a bit unfair for him too?”

Jaemin looks down at his lap sadly, and nods. 

“I’m not giving him the love that he’s giving me….”

“Because you still love Mark?” Renjun asks quietly. 

Jaemin lets out a sad chuckle and bites the bottom of his lip. 

“I will always love Mark, he’s my best friend. But I’m not in love with him. I never was and I never will be.”


	25. That Night

Jaemin walks into the house, it’s empty. 

Jaemin puts his stuff away and changes into home clothes. 

He sits on the couch, waiting for Mark to come home. 

It doesn’t take long until the door opens and the heavy steps enter the house. 

“Mark, we need to talk.” 

Mark looks at Jaemin’s eyes and he already knows what’s coming. 

How could he not, when he got a text from Donghyuck last week saying “Don’t talk to me again.”

Mark nods and the two far from each other on the couch. 

“I know. About the affair, Donghyuck, everything.” Jaemin says 

Mark nods slowly, Jaemin doesn’t know why he’s not surprised. Jaemin wonders why Mark looks sad, solemn, like a child accepting a punishment they know they deserve. 

“I won’t say anything.”

Mark looks up at Jaemin, now face contoured in shock. 

“I just….I want you to file divorce first.”

Mark nods, understanding what Jaemin really wants, _I want you to file for divorce first so if our parents ask I can just blame you._

“I’m also moving out.” 

Mark stares at him with wide eyes, “Where will you go?”

“I would prefer that you not know.”

Mark nods. 

“I also want you to stay away from the house this week. So I can pack in peace. I’ll be out by next week.”

Mark nods again, no words can comprehend in his head. 

“Also, if you want to sell the house I would appreciate it if I get half of the cut since we bought the house together.”

Mark just nods. 

Jaemin stares at him, disappointed. 

“Can you please just say something? Stop making this too easy for me!” Jaemin yells and lets the tears fall down his cheeks. 

Mark looks at Jaemin with eyes full of regret. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, “I’m sorry for not treating you like you deserved. I’m sorry for making you try so hard when I didn’t try as hard. I’m sorry, for everything I did and for not doing anything I should’ve done.”

Jaemin sobs in hands, “I hate you. I hate you so much!” Jaemin yells. 

Jaemin doesn’t hear Mark stand up and walk over to him. 

Jaemin doesn’t realize Mark is hugging him until he finds himself buried in Mark’s embrace sobbing.

Jaemin doesn’t realize Mark is crying too. 

Jaemin doesn’t know how Mark wished he could turn back time and start over. 

Jaemin doesn’t know how much Mark loves him with all of his heart because they were best friends. 

Jaemin doesn’t know how much Mark sacrificed, how Mark only worked so hard so he could suck up to his bosses and get promotion after promotion to earn money to buy Jaemin things he wanted because Mark knew he couldn’t fill Jaemin’s heart. 

Jaemin doesn’t know how much Mark just wanted Jaemin to be happy.

Maybe that’s why Mark fell into Donghyuck’s trap. 

Maybe that’s why Mark thought cheating was a good idea.

Because it was easy, he made it easy for Jaemin. 

Mark cheated so Jaemin could have a good reason to divorce him. 

Because Mark knew that Jaemin could be happy if Mark wasn’t his husband.


	26. Week 5, Saturday

Mark has been sleeping in his studio for the past week. 

Jaemin takes this opportunity to pack all of his stuff into boxes and Jeno is currently helping him load all of his things into the moving truck. 

“Thank you for helping me, and for letting me stay at your place for the time being.” Jaemin says as Jeno loads another box into the truck. 

Jeno smiles, “It’s not a problem beautiful, you can stay however long you want.”

Jaemin smiles and Jeno goes back into the house to grab more boxes as Jaemin stays outside to pack in more miscellaneous things. 

Then, a car drives up. 

Mark’s car. 

Jaemin freezes, his heartbeats frantically. 

“Jaemin.” He starts off, “I came by to give you these.” 

Mark hands Jaemin a closed package, inside were papers, divorce papers. 

“I already signed everything, it just needs your signatures.”

Jaemin nods and closes the package. 

“Thank you, Mark.”

Mark nods, then looks around. 

“The house is gonna feel weird without you. I might be giving you a check earlier than I thought.” Mark says trying to lighten the mood. 

Jaemin gives him a small smile. 

Mark takes a step closer towards Jaemin, “Listen Jae-”

“Jaemin!” 

They both turn to the front door where Jeno stands, two boxes that were in his hands were now placed on the side as he walks to the bottom on the driveway where Mark and Jaemin stand. A nasty expression painted on his face. 

“J-jeno…”

“Who are you?’ Mark asks, his face now stern, eyebrows furrowed. 

“Why should it matter to you?” 

“You were in my house.”

“I’m helping Jaemin move away from you.”

“You-”

“Mark.” Jaemin says, cutting off Mark. 

Mark drags his hard gaze away from Jeno and softens his eyes when he looks at Jaemin. 

“Sorry…” He says. 

“I think you should go….” Jaemin says quietly, Jeno now standing close behind him glaring at Mark. 

Mark nods, “Call me when you want me to pick up the papers.”

“He can send them to you through the mail.” Jeno interjects which causes Mark to ball up his fist to his sides. 

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

“I don’t care-”

“Jeno.” Jaemin says, now cutting Jeno off. 

Jeno looks at Jaemin who shakes his head and whispers a low “Stop.”

Jeno bites his tongue but continues to glare at Mark. 

“I’ll go now, bye Jaem.”

“Bye.” Jaemin says.

Jaemin watches as Mark walks to his car and drives away. 

“Why was he here?” Jeno asks, his voice obviously annoyed. 

“He came to drop off the divorce papers. You didn’t have to be so mean.”

“He started it!” Jeno then pouts, causing Jaemin to chuckle and pinch his cheeks. 

“Whatever you big baby.” 

Jaemin turns back to the house and starts going back in to bring out more boxes.

Not realizing Jeno was staring at him with a longing look. 

_Are you really over him Jaemin?_


	27. Week 7, Monday

Jaemin sent Mark the divorce papers a few days after he received them. Along with them was his engagement and wedding ring.

He was free, no longer tied down. 

But Jaemin’s heart felt heavy. 

It’s a feeling of instinct. But Jaemin doesn’t know what it means. 

Jeno was out for work so Jaemin was left alone. 

Jaemin sighs as he rests on the couch in the second-floor living room and turns on the tv.

_In other news, a 17-year old boy named Lee Donghyuck was found to have been holding 50 ounces of marijuana. He was arrested a month ago in his school and his trial was scheduled to be held next week at the city courthouse._

_However, just 2 hours ago his attorney made a statement that shocked the city police department._

Jaemin freezes once Donghyuck’s attorney comes into view. 

It can’t be….

_“My client is not to be blamed for withholding the substances. He was under the influence of a higher-up, someone who wanted to take advantage of his body. Mr. Lee Minhyung also is known as Mark Lee was the original owner of the substances which he forced upon my client, a 17-year-old. Mr.Lee also forced Donghyuck-ssi to commit sexual acts with him.”_

The footage cuts off to Mark being arrested from outside his workplace. 

_“Live footage of Mr. Lee getting arrested.”_

_“We will take legal actions against him.”_

_“Mr. Wong Yukhei! Another word please!” The reporters shout._

Jaemin shuts off the tv. 

_Renjun you sly motherfucker. You knew your husband was his attorney this whole time._

All he could think about was Mark and Lucas. 

Then, his phone rang. 

It was an unknown number. 

Jaemin hesitantly picks it up, “Hello?”

“Jaemin, it’s Mark. Can you come to the district attorney’s office? I need to see you.”

Jaemin stares at the blank tv, trying to process everything at once. 

“Jaemin?”

“Y-yea...I’ll come.” Jaemin says quietly. 

Jaemin ends the phone call and goes up to the intercom on the wall. 

“Kun, get my car ready I’ll be out in 10 minutes.”

“Yes sir.”

\---------

Jaemin arrives at the office 30 minutes later. 

A receptionist leads him to Mr. Nakamoto Yuta, Mark’s lawyer. 

“He’s been requesting to talk to you before he says anything to anyone so I really appreciate you taking the time to come here.” Mr.Nakamoto says. 

Jaemin nods a bit and Yuta opens the door to a small conference room where Mark sits. 

“You two can talk in here, there are no cameras so don’t worry about not being able to speak freely. I’ll be outside across the hall if you need anything.” Mr.Nakamoto says before leaving Jaemin in the room and closing the door shut. 

It’s awkward. 

The only sound was the high-blast air conditioner and Jaemin’s quiet footsteps as he walked to a seat near Mark. 

“Why did you call me here?” Jaemin asks quietly. 

Mark doesn’t look up at Jaemin, his eyes stay on his lap. 

“Can you….can you testify for me? About the drugs….”

Jaemin feels it. The anger, the resentment. 

“That’s why you needed to see me? For a testimony?” Jaemin asks harshly, his eyes welling up with tears. 

Jaemin laughs, not out of joy but out of disbelief. 

“Of course…..of course! As expected of Mark Lee, you didn’t think you were done using me yet?!?”

“I never used you!”

“Forget about your stupid testimony, I’m leaving. Don’t ever call me again.”

Jaemin storms up to leave but Mark grabs his hand before he could. 

“Let go!”

“Jaemin please.”

“No Mark! 

Now tears were spilling out of Jaemin and Mark’s eyes. 

Jaemin tries to yank his hand away but Mark holds onto it for dear life. 

“You never asked why. Why I cheated, why I chose to.”

“Because I didn’t want to know your reasons.”

“Do you want to know now?”

Jaemin stares at Mark, Mark’s gaze fixated to their hands. 

“I cheated because I knew you wouldn’t want a divorce either way.”

Shivers send through Jaemin’s body. Bricks weighed his body down and Jaemin was frozen in place. 

“W-what?” Jaemin asks quietly. 

“I knew you were never happy in our marriage. I knew that every day you painted a smile on your face, acted like you were happy because you wanted to convince yourself. I worked my ass off to try to make you happy through materialistic things, but I knew it was never enough. I also knew you wouldn’t give up. You would’ve persisted on trying to love each other. Trying harder and harder until we fell apart. I figured….I might as well make it easy for you to hate me if I just cheated. So you can hate me, resent me, and be happy.”

Now, Jaemin grips onto Mark.

“Liar. Stop.” Jaemin says, his voice faint, overshadowed from the tears that flood his face.

“I’m not lying.” Mark says, his voice chokes into a sob. 

“I love you Jaemin-.....so so much. Please….stay.”

Jaemin lets out his own sob and almost falls until Mark catches him and places him on a chair.

“You...you have the audacity to ask that? After everything, you put me through! Why the fuck would I stay?!?”

Jaemin hits Mark's chest with weak blows and Mark captures one of his hands and holds it to his heart. 

“You lied, you cheated, you defiled a minor-”

“I didn’t know he was 17!” Mark yells, hands gripping Jaemin, eyes shut close. 

“I didn’t….he said….he said he was 18, and that….that he was held back a grade.”

Jaemin scoffs, “You still chose to cheat. You choose to not look into it, you could’ve checked, you could’ve asked for his fucking ID, school records! But NO! You chose to cheat and become blind-sighted by whatever fuck up love you thought you had for me! You deserve to be where you are now!”

Jaemin yells to Mark’s face. 

Mark holds onto Jaemin’s hand on his chest. 

“I’m sorry….I’m sorry….”

“Sorry can’t fucking save you now.”

Mark lets out a laugh but it sounds more like he was holding back tears. He can’t look at Jaemin. 

“You’re right. I deserve to be here, I deserve to be on my knees begging you for forgiveness. But just know that I genuinely love you, I may not be in love with you but I love you Jaemin. Always have, always will. And now, you’re the only person in my life that I can rely on. All my friends, they think I’m a pedo. My parents won’t pick up the phone. Jaemin….please, you don’t even have to testify just….just please be there….for me….”

Mark is now looking at Jaemin with desperately sad eyes, tears streaming down his face. 

Jaemin thinks, how much of a wreck they are. How they fucked up each other for each other, it’s sickeningly ironic. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, I love you too. But I want to spend the rest of my life being with someone who’s in love with me and I’m in love with them.”

“And, you found him already, didn’t you.” Mark says softly, voice full of regret.

Jaemin nods slowly. 

“Tell him to treat you well- no….Make sure, he treats you...the way you deserve to be treated, the way I never treated you….like...you’re his world because you deserve it Jaemin”

Jaemin lets more tears fall from his eyes, not giving a shit anymore, “Do you think things would’ve been different….if our parents didn’t push us this far?”  
Mark shrugs, “Maybe. We were best friends, maybe we could’ve fallen in love with each other, or fallen in love with other people, I don’t know. But what I do know is that what's happened has happened and I can’t change it. No matter how much I regret it.”

The two sit in silence, their heavy breaths fill the air. 

“Your trial. I’ll be there for your trial, in the audience. But after that I’m-...we’re done. For good.”

Mark smiles, a small sweet smile of relief, “Thank you.” he says weakly and wraps an arm around to hold Jaemin tight. 

Jaemin reciprocates the hug. 

“Goodbye, Mark.”

“Goodbye Jaemin.”

The two hug each other close and tight, because they know that this is the last time that they’ll ever get to touch, to feel each other, see each other up close, ever again.


	28. The Truth?

Jaemin arrives back at Jeno's home at 6 pm. He left at 3.

Once he reached the gate and drove in, Jeno opened his car door and Jaemin was taken aback by Jeno’s sudden appearance. 

“Jaemin where were you? Are you hurt? Are you okay?” Jeno’s voice filled with worry as he pats down Jaemin the moment Jaemin steps out of his car. 

“Jeno, what are you talking about?” Jaemin asks confused, still dazed from the conversation with Mark.

“I came back at 5 and you weren’t here, Kun said you left to go somewhere and when he asked you just said “to see a friend I’ll be back in an hour”, but you never came back. I didn’t know if something happened you or if-”

“Jeno, I’m fine.” Jaemin cuts Jeno off and gives him a soft, reassuring smile. 

Jeno’s face is still worried, he cups Jaemin’s face as Jaemin holds onto the sides of Jeno’s dress shirt.

“You had me so worried baby.” Jeno whispers so only Jaemin could hear.

“I’m sorry.”

Jeno pulls Jaemin into a hug and holds him. 

“Can we go inside? I’m tired.”

Jeno nods and leads Jaemin inside, throwing Jaemin’s keys to the valet driver. 

Once the two reach Jeno’s room, they settle on the couch and cuddle. 

Jeno has one arm around Jaemin’s waist, holding him securely. His other hand cupped Jaemin’s face, holding him close. Jaemin was straddling Jeno, one arm around Jeno’s waist, and the other hand holding onto Jeno’s wrist that cupped his face. 

It was a comfortable silence until Jeno’s eyebrows furrowed. 

“Did you cry?” he asks quietly. 

Jaemin’s gaze drifts down and he nods. 

“I saw Mark.” Jaemin says, not looking at Jeno. 

Jeno’s hold on Jaemin’s waist tightens as he straightens up. 

“What did that fucker do to you, I swear to-”

“Jeno, he didn’t do anything. At least not anything worse than what he’s already done.”

Jeno uses his thumb to caress Jaemin’s cheek and Jaemin leans into the touch as Jeno relaxes his body back on the couch. 

“Then what happened baby?”

Jaemin takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, trying to focus on Jeno’s touch to distract himself from the ache in his heart. 

“He asked me to be at his trial. His friends, family, they all think he’s to blame. I’m the only one he has.”

“But he’s guilty-”

“Not about drugs. They’re trying to blame him for forcing the drugs on Donghyuck along with the sex.”

Jaemin opens his eyes to see Jeno staring into space, lost in thought, face still put into a hard expression.

“It’ll only be for that day after that….we’re done. For good.”

Jeno looks at Jaemin, who looks at him. Jeno’s eyes soften and his face relaxes, but his lips settle in a straight line. 

“Okay.” he says quietly, “Do you want me to be there?”

Jaemin shakes his head, “This is something between me and him.”

Jeno nods but his gaze drifts somewhere else, he was still lost in thought. 

Jeno’s arm unconsciously drops to hold Jaemin’s waist, Jaemin takes both of his hands and cups Jeno’s face as he places sweet tender kisses from the base of his neck to his jaw, to his cheek, and finally on his lips. 

“Don’t worry, after that day, I’m all yours.”

Jeno sighs and presses their foreheads together, “Then I’ll wait for you.”

Jaemin smiles and places another sweet kiss on Jeno’s forehead. 

“I’m gonna go wash up.” Jaemin says and gets off of Jeno’s lap. 

Jeno watches as Jaemin disappears into their now shared walk-in closet. 

A perk Jeno never thought of when he was renovating the mansion was the fact that he didn’t put in guest rooms because he never had guests over. That’s why when Jaemin started living with him, he automatically moved into Jeno’s room too. 

Jeno unconsciously smiles but his smile drops when he remembers the fact that Jaemin only plans on staying until he can find a new place. 

All because of Mark. 

Jeno doesn’t know why but, something doesn’t seem right to him. 

It’s an instinct, and Jeno learned to never ignore his instincts. 

Once Jaemin goes to shower, Jeno walks to his office and dials Jaehyun's phone number. 

“Yes Sir?” Jaehyun asks when he picks up. 

“Jaehyun, find out all you can about Jaemin’s ex-husband, Mark Lee. I need it asap.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Thank you.” Jeno says then hangs up. 

_Are you really telling the truth Mark?_


	29. Trial

Jaemin sits in the second row, all the way to the left side of the row. He’s dressed in black slacks and a sweatshirt with a bucket cap to cover his face. 

No one sits near him, which makes him glad. In his peripheral vision, Jaemin can see Mark’s parents in the front all the way across the row near the aisle. 

Soon the trial starts. 

First, Donghyuck and Mark enter through different doors, Mark sees Jaemin and sends him a small, subtle smile. 

Next, came the opening statements, then the evidence, finally, witnesses. 

When the first witness is called, Jaemin freezes because he never realized he was in the room.

“Kim Gohyun. Did you know about Donghyuck’s relationship with Mr.Lee?” Yuta asked. 

“Not really….”

“What do you mean by not really?”

“I-...I just….I didn’t know he was that much older. “

“Did you know about the drugs?”

Gohyun pauses for a moment then shakes his head. 

“No.”

“You fucking liar!” Donghyuck shouts, tears running down his face. 

Yukhei calms him down and gets up to the stand. 

“Kim Gohyun, you claim you don’t know about the drugs and little about the affair. So, why is it that police found a thick envelope of money in your room?”

Gohyun gulps but thinks quickly, “That’s from my part-time job….I work to help out my parents.”

“But there’s no record of you working at all.”

Gohyun gulps and looks around, this is it, he thought. 

Until his eyes met with Jaemin’s. 

‘The Club’ Jaemin mouthed. 

Gohyun looks back at Yukhei, who was smirking. 

“The...the reason why there’s no record is because I asked my boss to keep it a secret.”

“Why is that?” Yukhei asks. 

“B-because I worked at a club! Only as a waiter but, it’s still a club….I know it’s illegal but I really needed the money, it paid well, and I practically begged the owner to give me the job.”

Gohyun says and the jury looks at him with pity. 

“I...I just wanted to help my parents out. They were stressed, always fighting, I thought it would help.”

Yukhei huffs and goes back to his seat. 

Not many other witnesses are called after that. 

Just family members of the two, friends of the two, defending their side. 

Jaemin was nervous, he started looking around, looking for a clock to indicate whatever time it was so he can know how much time he has left to leave or hopes to leave. 

But Jaemin wished he was more patient, he wished he never looked around. 

Because he met Renjun, who was sitting on the other side, right behind Yukhei. 

Jaemin quickly turns but sees in his peripheral vision, he sees the couple talk. 

“Your honor I would like to call up one last witness.” Yukhei asks. 

The judge nods, “Na Jaemin, Mr. Lee’s ex-husband.”

“Objection! Your honor Na Jaemin has declined to be a witness.” Yuta shouts from his seat. 

“He declined for you, not for me.” Yukhei says and the judge slams the gavel down. 

“Enough! Mr.Na has the right to choose, so it will be up to him to choose.” The judge says.

Yukhei turns and looks at Jaemin, now everyone in the courtroom stares at him. 

Jaemin stands up and walks to the stand. 

Ignoring the looks shot at him by everyone else. 

“Mr.Na, why did you and your husband divorce?” Yukhei asked. 

“Simple, we fell out of love.”

“Then why are you here today?”

“Just because I don’t love him doesn’t mean I don’t care about him.”

“Even though he cheated on you?”

Jaemin stays silent and sighs. 

“Mark may have cheated, but I doubt he forced Donghyuck to do anything.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Why don’t you ask Donghyuck? Ask him how he wanted to become a singer and how he ended up in a music producer's pants. Ask his friends just how badly he wanted to make it big. Did you know? Mark told me, after he was arrested, that Donghyuck lied about his age, did you know that? Why don’t you ask Donghyuck how he ended up going to Mark in the place? Also, while you're at that, why don’t you ask both Mark and Donghyuck to do drug tests? You should have your answer there.”

Yukhei stares at Jaemin with a hard gaze and a huff, it was like the tables have turned. 

Jaemin smiles at Yukhei, “Any more questions?”

“No.”

Yuta doesn’t ask Jaemin any questions either and Jaemin returns to his seat. 

The jury goes and decides. 

Mark had pleaded guilty to the cheating but denied forcing Donghyuck to do anything and denied the drugs.

The jury found him not guilty, and the judge sentenced him to 4 years in prison for a sexual offense. 

Donghyuck will still be on trial for the drug possessions. 

As Mark was being taken away he looked at Jaemin, his eyes saying ‘Thank you.”

Jaemin smiles and nods. 

As they were walking him to the doors, his gaze never leaves Jaemin, he mouths an ‘I love you.’ and Jaemin mouths an ‘I love you too.’ before Mark disappears behind the doors. 

Once Mark is gone, Jaemin lets the few tears fall from his eyes before he quickly wipes them away. 

Before he could run away, Mark’s parents were in front of him. 

“We just wanted to say thank you Jaemin. For everything, and we’re sorry for pushing you two to this extent.”

Jaemin sniffles and nods, “Thank you.” he says weakly and hurriedly gets out of his seat. 

Once out in the halls he texts Jeno to come to pick him up, then tries to find a bathroom to wash his face. 

Once Jaemin entered the bathroom, he wished he wasn’t there. Because Renjun was standing there, looking at him with a blank expression.


	30. Defend Him

“What do you want?”

“Why’d you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Defend him.”

Jaemin looks at Renjun “Because, no matter how much he’s hurt me, I can never bring myself to hurt him. And he knows that, which ironically enough, pains him too. As long as he knows that, it’s enough for me.”

“Do you still love him?”

Jaemin scoffs at the question.

“Of course, he’s my best friend, the person I shared all or most of my firsts with. But I’m not in love with him, I never truly was.”

Renjun nods and smiles, “Then, I’m glad you found some peace to this whole mess.”

Jaemin looks at Renjun suspiciously, “Why did you do it? Why did you tell me not to worry about Mark when you knew Lucas was going to be Donghyuck’s attorney?”

Renjun bites his lips, “When you told me his name, I realized who it was. You were sobbing in the middle of a cafe, you were broken. I wanted to help. But, I guess you didn’t need my help.”

Both Jaemin and Renjun hold small smiles on their lips. 

“Thank you. For trying to help, but next time, give me a heads up okay.”

Renjun nods and waves a small goodbye before he reaches the door next to Jaemin. 

“Be prepared, prince charming’s here.” Renjun whispers to Jaemin before leaving. 

Jaemin looks at Renjun’s disappearing figure confused. 

Jaemin sighs and goes to the sink to wash up his face, but he freezes once he sees someone through the mirror. 

“Jeno…”


	31. My King

There Jeno was, standing from the last stall door. 

“Jeno-”

“It’s okay, I heard everything, I understand.”

Jeno walks closer to Jaemin, “But I have a question.”

Jaemin nods.

“If you’re not in love with Mark, is there someone you are in love with?” he asks, voice hopeful.

Jaemin looks at Jeno with sad eyes and shakes his head, “No.”

Jeno’s heart stops, he swallows hard and looks down.

“But, there’s someone who has the highest chance of making me fall in love with him.”

Jeno looks up, “Who?”

“Look in the mirror.”

Jeno smiles and Jaemin smiles. 

Then Jeno decides.

He goes to the sink and washes his hands as Jaemin stares questioningly.

After Jeno washes his hands and dries them he looks at Jaemin.

“I’m sorry but I can’t help but notice how beautiful you are, I’m Lee Jeno.” he says and extends out a hand.

Jaemin smiles and takes it, shaking his hand firmly, “I’m Le-....Na Jaemin.”

The two smile at each other, “Na Jaemin, would you do me the honor of taking you out for lunch?” 

Jaemin smiles, “I’d love too.”

The two laugh and Jeno pulls Jaemin in, holding him by the waist “I know this may be too soon but I think I’m already falling in love with you Na Jaemin.”

Jaemin smiles, “It’s okay because I think I’m starting to fall in love with you too.”

“Then, how about we get out of this dingy bathroom and make sure you fall in love with me?”

Jaemin giggles and nods, “Let’s go.”

The two walk to the door and Jeno holds it open for Jaemin.

“My Queen.”

Jaemin sees no one near the doorway so he presses a sweet kiss on Jeno’s lips.

“My King.”


	32. Sly Motherfucker

As the two make it out to Jeno’s car, Jaemin spots Renjun and Lucas talking. 

Jaemin couldn’t help but stare at his friends, one who probably hates him at the moment. 

Renjun’s eyes meet his and he smiles. Lucas turns to look at Jaemin and gives him a blank look. 

Jaemin mouths ‘sorry.’ and Lucas gives him a small smile and shakes his, don’t worry about it.

Jeno sees where Jaemin is staring and hums. 

“You know your friend is kinda weird.”

“What?” Jaemin turns to Jeno. 

“Your friend, the little one.” Jeno points head towards Renjun before looking back at Jaemin. 

“Earlier, I came here early and needed to use the restroom, after I was done and was washing my hands, I was talking to Jaehyun on the phone, telling him to park the car while I wait for you, when your friend came in the door, looked behind him, then rushed in and pushed me into a stall saying, “Jaemins coming stay here be quiet and listen” then you came in and everything happened.”

“Wait, Renjun told you to stay there and listen?”

Jeno nods. 

Jaemin looks back at the couple but they were already walking to their car. 

Jaemin scoffs and rolls his eyes.

“Renjun you sly motherfucker”


	33. His True Colors Pt.1

_A few days before the trial…._

Jeno enters the facility, Jaehyun follows quickly behind him. 

Before they reach his cell, Jeno nods his head at Jaehyun, which signals for Jaehyun to scurry everyone out of the room. 

Now, Jeno stands in front of Mark’s holding cell. 

No one else is in the hallway, hell, no one else is within a 5-foot radius of them. 

Mark scoffs when he sees Jeno. 

“I would say I’m surprised but surprisingly I’m not. What do you want?”

“You talk big for someone who’s behind the cell.”

“I can’t get any lower than this Jeno, why should I care?”

Jeno raises an eyebrow.

“So you do know me.”

“Not at first, but after I thought about it I realized why you seemed so familiar. You’re the big boss everyone talks about. At least, the people high enough in power to know your name. The God, Zeus of South Korea, the infamous demon in wolf’s fur. Scaring away the weak, calling out the strong, only to rip them to pieces.”

Jeno smirks, “Go on, I’ve been called worse.”

Mark huffs and stands up from his poor excuse of a bed and stands in front of the bars facing Jeno, “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to meet the man that couldn’t stop with his lies to my Jaemin.”

“Jaemin isn't yours-”

“Not yet. I’m determined, persistent, unlike you. Don’t forget he’s not yours either. Not anymore. He’s done with you. He pities you now….which is exactly why you lied to him when you two met last.”

“I didn-”

“Don’t fucking try with me Mark. I did my research and based on what Jaemin told me, you lied straight to his face. Your friends and family don't want to see you? Don’t want to talk to you? Fucking bullshit you didn’t even call them, Jaemin was the first person you called.”

Mark clenches his fist in his pockets. Jeno takes one step closer to the bars.

“And telling Jaemin that you worked your ass off? To earn a paycheck after paycheck to buy nice things for him? Why don’t you tell him about the orgy parties your bosses pressured you to go to? Tell him about how your bosses told you to have sex with the famous singers you worked with so they would come back for more songs? Why don’t you Jaemin about all the things you did for him?” 

“Shut the fuck up!”

Mark slams the bars in front of Jeno’s face but he doesn’t flinch. 

Instead, Jeno laughs. 

“Down dog, you’re still in the cage. Exactly where you belong.”

Mark is now fuming, “You-....you think I wanted to do those things? That I voluntarily would do that for fun? I put myself through that for Jaemin!”

“No. You thought you were doing for Jaemin. There’s a difference. I may not know Jaemin for as long as you but I know how understanding he is, so do you. You were blind-sighted, thinking you were some fucking hero doing what’s right when in reality you just wanted a good fuck.”

Mark fumes between the bars, “What are you gonna do then? Hurt me? Kill me? Go ahead.”

Jeno chuckles, “Who do you think I am? Kill you? That’s too easy.”

“Then what? Hurt me? I can take a beating.”

Jeno really laughs then and shakes his head, “Oh Mark, no no no. See, I don’t hurt people, I break them, little by little, watching them destroy themselves.”

This time Mark smirks, “Well I hate to break it to you, but you can’t do that to me.”

Jeno’s smile drops as Mark leans closer against the bars. 

“Because if you plan on breaking me, you break Jaemin. He’s the only thing holding me together, and I know for a fact you can’t even think about hurting Jaemin.”

“Unlike you?” Jeno says and smirks when Mark’s slight flare of cockiness drops. 

“Try your worst Lee Jeno.”

Jeno chuckles and steps closer to the bars.

“You have no fucking idea what you just asked for Mark Lee.”


	34. His True Colors Pt.2

_Two weeks after the trial…._

Mark has been keeping to himself in prison. He follows the rules, stays quiet. He wasn’t in a high-security section, so there wasn’t a lot of gang activity either. 

It wasn’t until one day a guard came up to his cell and told him to grab his necessities to move into a different cell. 

Mark grabbed his two books, toothbrush, and toothpaste, and followed the guard. 

The more they walked, the more nervous Mark got. 

They passed all of the prison cells. 

_Section D, Section C, Section B, Section A._

Mark’s heart stopped. 

He had overheard other prisoners when they talked. 

Section D was the largest, it was GP, the general population of prisoners who ranged from thieves to sexual offenders. They were held in cells, either shared with someone else or by themselves.

Section C was for the mentally ill, who were imprisoned for something they did either purposely or not. They were put in cautious rooms, the one you see in movies, walls all padded up that it seems like an abyss of nothingness.

Section B were murderers, they were the ones that killed one or two people out of revenge or pure accident. They were held in their own cells, each 10 feet apart from each other. 

Section A was the worst. They were the serial killers, the psychopaths, the mob bosses with no remorse. People in here were put on 24-hour self-isolation. 23 hours in a locked room, 1 hour outside to exercise by themselves. Each locked room has its own hallway. “So they can’t hear each other scream.” Mark remembers someone said.

Mark was in Section A.

“Here.” the guard said. 

Mark looks at him confused, and the guard looks at him with pity. 

Mark walks into the room and there stands Lee Jeno, decked out in a suit, back to the door, standing as if he owned the room. 

Mark drops his things on the poor excuse of a bed and chuckles. 

“I should’ve known it was you.”

Jeno turns to look at Mark and smiles. 

“You said to do my worst, so here I am.”

“This is your worst? Putting me in self - isolation knowing I’d go crazy?”

Jeno laughs and shakes his head, “Oh Mark, you underestimate me too much.”

Mark looks at Jeno questioningly. 

Jeno taps on the chair next to him, “Take a seat Mark, I have a present for you.”

Mark sits down and Jeno removes a cloth to reveal a small outdated tv against the wall. 

“You see, I was wondering, what could I do to break a man that’s already broken? But then it came to me, to grind his broken pieces into ashes and walk on them like dirt. I was able to work out a deal with the Commissioner's office. You’ll be held here for 16 hours in self-isolation, but then you’d have 8 hours with GP. And in those 16 hours, I thought I’d give you something for….entertainment.”

Mark’s heart starts racing out of his chest with every word Jeno speaks. 

Jeno then takes out a tape from the inside of his jacket and shows it to Mark. 

“Something to keep you company.”

Jeno puts in the tape and it starts playing. 

At first, it’s footage from when Jeno and Mark last met at the holding facility.

_“Telling Jaemin that you worked your ass off? To earn a paycheck after paycheck to buy nice things for him? Why don’t you tell him about the orgy parties your bosses pressured you to go to?_

Then the footage cuts to a camera feed of Mark at his bosses house, committing the act that Jeno’s voice just said. 

_“Tell him about how your bosses told you to have sex with the famous singers you worked with so they would come back for more songs? Why don’t you Jaemin about all the things you did for him?”_

The footage cuts again to Mark’s studio, him forcing himself to pleasure singer after singer. 

_“Shut the fuck up!”_

The footage cuts back to the facility right when Mark had slammed on the bars. 

Then the footage cuts to the conference room where he and Jaemin had met. 

“This is my favorite part.” Jeno whispers from behind him.

_“Please….stay.”_

_“You...you have the audacity to ask that? After everything, you put me through! Why the fuck would I stay?!?”_

_Jaemin hits Mark's chest with weak blows and Mark captures one of his hands and holds it to his heart._

_“You lied, you cheated, you defiled a minor-”_

_“I didn’t know he was 17!” Mark yells, hands gripping Jaemin, eyes shut close._

_“I didn’t….he said….he said he was 18, and that….that he was held back a grade.”_

_Jaemin scoffs, “You still chose to cheat.”_

The footage cuts back to Mark’s studio, where he commits the crime that led him to be sitting in this prison cell. 

_“You choose to not look into it, you could’ve checked, you could’ve asked for his fucking ID, school records! But NO! You chose to cheat and become blind-sighted by whatever fuck up love you thought you had for me!”_

The footage cuts back to the conference room just as Jaemin yells,

_“You deserve to be where you are now!”_

_“I’m sorry….I’m sorry….”_

_“Sorry can’t fucking save you now.”_

The tape stops. 

Mark now has tears streaming down his face. 

“H-how….did you-”

“I have eyes everywhere, don’t trust anyone even if they say there are no cameras, because….”

Jeno takes Mark’s head and forces him to look up to see the two cameras placed in different corners of the room. 

“There are eyes everywhere.”

Mark shoves Jeno’s hands away and starts to stand up. 

“You motherfuc-”

“Down dog.”

Jeno says and pushes Mark back down on the chair, “Don’t forget bad behavior and you stay longer in the kennel.”

Jeno looks at Mark's crying face with a smile and lets go of his shoulders to brush himself off. 

Jeno places his hands in his pockets and stands in front of Mark, staring down at him, a smile still on his lips. 

“You asked me to do my worst, you got it.”

Jeno turns to walk out but is stopped when Mark speaks. 

“They were wrong about you.”

Jeno turns his head slightly, curious as to what Mark wants to say. 

“You aren’t a god, or the Zeus of South Korea, or a demon in wolf’s fur.”

Jeno turns to look at Mark, who’s now looking at him with glaring eyes. 

“You’re the fucking devil disguised as a human.”

Jeno widens his smile, “I’m glad that you finally realized who you were talking too.”

With that Jeno walks out and slams the door shut with his foot. 

He walks past the guard who has his head down, past the dean of the prison who doesn’t dare meet his eyes. 

Jeno walks until he sees the front door, Jaehyun behind him, his own guards in their circle form around them. 

Jeno stops once he sees the door, “Jaehyun, send the Commissioner a $50,000 check to clean this place up, tell him it’s a thank you gift.”

Jaehyun nods, “Yes Sir. Would you like anything else?”

“Get me some hand sanitizer, it’s been a while since I got my hands dirty.”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyun pulls out a small bottle from his pockets and gives it to Jeno as they walk out the door.

Once they made it to the car, Jeno slides in the back while Jaehyun sits in the passenger seat and one of the guards gets into the driver's seat. 

“Where to now Sir?” Jaehyun asks. 

Jeno smiles as he takes out his phone.

“Home. Get the Roll Royce ready once I get off, me and Jaemin have a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> I can’t believe this is the end!! I genuinely didn't think this au would blow up the way it did, but I’m so happy so many of your guys liked it! This is the first time I have written something so big and it was so fun to write!! Thank you for all of the support and all of your thoughts, I had so much fun reading your reactions and seeing your comments in cc’s. 
> 
> I know some may be confused as to why Jaemin and Mark’s relationship ran so deep and long throughout the au. It was because I wanted to portray a real broken marriage between two people who cared for each other but didn’t love each other. This au was inspired by Hera, a woman who just wanted a happy stable marriage with her husband, but he cheats and cheats and she can’t do anything about it because he has more power over her. I wanted to somewhat portray that but in a more broken love sense rather than a power struggle. 
> 
> Jaemin and Jeno’s relationship progressed very quickly, for Jeno it wasn’t just love at first but more of a strong interest because Jaemin was very enticing to him. Jaemin, as I mentioned, is not in love with Jeno but is very attracted to him, as Jeno is the first person to treat him in such a loving way; something Jaemin never experienced being with Mark his whole life. That’s why he kept coming back even though he knew Jeno was a dangerous man and ended up falling for him along the way. 
> 
> Also, the reason why I wrote the epilogue is because throughout the story I didn't like how I made Jeno seem too perfect, especially with the life that he lives. That’s why the epilogue kinda shows that he’s not as good of a person as y’all thought he is, and maybe we’ll get to see more of Jeno’s backstory later. 
> 
> Again, thank you for reading!!! And I’ll see y’all again soon ;)


End file.
